


Cartinelli One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 32,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting all of the small ficlets I've written on Tumblr into one spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defending Angie's Honor

Peggy had been watching the three men in the corner for some time now. They had been in their booth when she took her usual spot, and while she hadn’t thought much of them when she first walked in, over the course of the last fifteen minutes they had earned her utter contempt.

“Well, well,” the man in a blue suit with a terrible haircut slurred. “Look at that fine piece of tail. What’re ya doin’ after this?”

“I’m sorry, boys,” Angie said with an overly cheery smile, “But I’m already seein’ someone.”

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t be like that.” The ugliest of the three leered at her and Peggy shivered in disgust. “He don’t gotta know nothin’. Let us show ya a good time.”

“I’m afraid my sweetheart’s a little jealous of me spending time with other fellas.” Peggy didn’t understand how Angie could put up with this sort of behavior day after day. The men at the SSR could be awful, but this… This was something else. “Why don’t I go put your orders in with the cook, alright?”

“Hurry back sweet cheeks!”

Angie dropped off their orders before coming over to top off Peggy’s coffee, giving her a genuine smile. “Sorry I didn’t have the chance to talk before. Y’know how it can be.” She cocked her head in the direction of the three on the other side of the automat and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t understand how you can put up with them.” Fifteen minutes of listening to them and Peggy’s knuckles were already white from grabbing her mug too tightly.

“It’s not so bad.” Peggy raised an eyebrow as the waitress broke out into laughter. “Well, at least I get your pretty face to look forward to, English.”

Peggy smiled into her coffee and hummed. “Jealous, am I?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Angie leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “I’m pretty jealous, too.”

Before Peggy could respond, one of the men shouted that he was out of coffee. Angie made a face, one that only her favorite customer could see, and groaned quietly. “My shifts almost over. Wait for me?”

“Of course.” Peggy watched as her lover walked back over to the crass men, topping them off and letting them make their stupid remarks. Trying to keep herself from snapping, Peggy stared at the day’s newspaper - not really taking anything in, but still trying to distract herself from the bastards flirting with her girl. She was able to keep her temper under control until she heard the smack of one of the men’s hands hitting Angie’s backside as she headed back to the counter.

She counted to fifteen before getting up and walking over to their table. Peggy ignored their comments amongst themselves as she slid into the booth, smiling tightly at them.

“Can we help you, miss?” Peggy bit back her initial response to the man’s ugly grin and forced herself to smile again.

She picked up a knife that was sitting on the table and twirled it in her hands. “Yes, you can. You see, I am rather disgusted with the way you have been treating your waitress, and would appreciate it if you would vacate the premises and not return.”

They laughed. Of course they laughed. They stopped laughing soon enough, though. The knife she’d been spinning had found it’s way in the man sitting next to her’s leg. Nothing deep, but it hit a pressure point in such a way that his eyes went as wide as saucers. That, and it was rather close to a sensitive part of the male anatomy.

“Now, I’m going back to my table. When I sit back down, I expect you to leave, having paid and left an appropriate tip, of course. Have I made myself clear?”

The man sitting next to her nodded, ashen faced. The other two across the table looked less convinced, but their friend growled out a low, “Yeah, we fuckin’ got it.”

“Splendid.” Peggy smirked as she stood up. “Thank you for the lovely conversation, gentlemen.”

She strutted back to her booth, winking at a wide-eyed Angie. Peggy listened to the men scuffle out of the restaurant, thrilled by their speedy retreat. Two minutes later, Angie walked over with her check.

“I’m done for the evening if you’re ready to go.”

Peggy smiled brightly at her. “I am. Thank you, love.”

“So, those guys,” Angie waved over in the direction of where the men had been sitting before. “They were sure out of here in a hurry, weren’t they?”

“Mhmm,” Peggy tried to put on her best ‘innocent face’, but found it exceedingly difficult to maintain with Angie looking at her. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t, English.” Angie rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless. “Thanks for defending my honor, Pegs.”

“Always.”


	2. Angie's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there are a lot of fics out there where Peggy has a nightmare and Angie comforts her, so here’s one where Angie has the nightmare

Angie was never the type of person to have nightmares. In fact, she normally couldn’t remember her dreams at all, whether they were good, bad, or just plain ol’ boring. Even when she was little, Angie could only remember having a bad dream and crawling into her parents’ bed once - and she had to be five or six when that happened.

So it went without saying that she was completely unprepared for  _that_ dream. When she woke up, she was shaking slightly and could feel the sweat all over her skin, but maybe some of that was just the tears. To make matters worse, Angie briefly forgot she wasn’t at the Griffith still, and the strange bed and lack of noise pushed her into a further panic.

“Peggy?” She half-squeaked, half-yelled into the darkness. “Peggy?”

She called out her roommate’s name a few more times, each one growing in volume, before remembering they were staying in a giant mansion. Peggy probably couldn’t even hear her through the thick walls. Besides, the English woman was probably dead asleep, having stumbled home at one in the morning looking beaten and bruised.

“Angie?”

Angie kicked herself mentally for being so weak. Of course Peggy would hear her - she was a super secret spy who had all sorts of super secret spy skills. Angie shouldn’t have called out for her - Peggy needed rest far more than she needed comfort.

“Hey, English,” Angie tried to keep her voice light, despite still shaking from the nightmare. Hopefully Peggy wouldn’t be able to see that in the dark. “Sorry, I kinda just forgot where I was for a minute. You can go back to bed. Sorry for waking you.”

Peggy didn’t seem to believe her though, because she was crossing the room quietly to sit down on the bed. Angie cringed away as the other woman cupped her cheek affectionately. “What’s wrong, darling? You’ve broken a sweat.”

“Like I said, I forgot where I was. It’s really nothing to be worried about.” She hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt. Still, Peggy’s hand felt so good on her cheek.

“We have been here for two weeks and never before has something like this happened,” Peggy reminded her gently. “Please, you can trust me. Tell me what’s going on.”

Angie sighed and grabbed Peggy’s hand to hold it between her own. “I had a nightmare. You were… It was just real bad, s’all. See? Nothing really wrong.”

“I was in your dream?” Peggy asked softly. Angie cursed quietly under her breath - she hadn’t meant to say that. “Did I hurt you?”

“Course not, English.” Angie could see her visibly relax. “You worry too much, you know that?”

“I might worry a little less if you would explain to me what happened in your dream.”

Angie sighed and leaned forward to rest her head against Peggy’s shoulder. “I can’t remember all of it, but you… You were waiting for me outside of the L&L an- and they shot you, Pegs. You were dying and I couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening.”

“Oh,” Peggy breathed out. “Oh, Angie.”

“It’s stupid, I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Peggy gently held Angie’s chin and lifted her head so they were making eye contact. “Don’t ever apologize over something like this. Do you understand?”

“Peggy—”

“I am right here, safe, and with you.”

“I know, but what if,” Angie swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to fight back tears. “What if you aren’t always?”

Peggy hesitated, and instantly Angie didn’t want her to answer. She wanted to live in ignorance about potentially losing this woman, even if her subconscious apparently realized the English woman’s job was incredibly dangerous and the possibility of her dying from it wasn’t unlikely.

“I can’t promise you that nothing will ever happen to me,” Peggy whispered. Her voice was so sad and caring, Angie swore she was going to break down if Peggy kept talking like that. “But I will try to stay safe. I promise that I will always try to come home to you, darling.”

Angie nodded, although Peggy was still holding her face, so it was somewhat difficult to do. “I know you will.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to get back to sleep?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” Peggy leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be just down the hall if you me.”

Before she could stand up all the way, Angie reached out and grabbed Peggy’s wrist, not letting her go. “Would you mind staying with me tonight? I think I might sleep a little better.”

It was dark, so Angie couldn’t be sure, but she swore she could see Peggy smile as she lifted up the blankets. “Of course, darling.”

Despite the nightmare, Angie looked back on the night as one of her favorites.


	3. Angie Saving Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy is being chased by a gang of men and Angie attempts to stall them with her acting abilities... Peggy can't he but admire how amazing Angie really is

Peggy was positive that she looked like an absolute mess. One of her investigations had gone wrong and left her with a cut cheek, a slight limp, and four men chasing after her - not to mention the fact it was raining. She figured she had a minute lead on the men behind her, but Peggy knew she couldn’t make it all the way back to SSR headquarters, or even the Griffith.

“English? Oh my god! What happened?”

She had been so focused on simply not falling over, Peggy hadn’t even realized she was by the L&L, catching a very surprised Angie taking out the trash. Before Peggy could try to explain herself, Angie grabbed her and hauled her inside the automat and out of the cold. Fortunately, no one else was inside, seeing as how it was so to closing.

“Angie, you don’t understand,” Peggy protested - although she was so exhausted her voice was barely anything more than a whisper. “There are men - men who want to hurt me - chasing me. If they see you helping me, they will try to hurt you, too.”

The waitress was completely ignoring her. “Hey, Toby,” she called loudly to the cook, “English’s here and she’s a little busted up. Tripped out in the rain. It okay if she cleans up in the back?”

“Clean up after yourself, but sure.” His voice sounded much further away than normal - probably thought he was done for the evening and doing paperwork. Angie once mentioned something about him partially owning the place.

Peggy was unsure of what to do. Her minute lead was practically gone, and if she didn’t do something quickly, they would find her  _and_  Angie. She knew the girl was trying to help, but by getting involved, Peggy felt a thousand times worse. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to the bubbly, optimistic actress-to-be.

“Go into the kitchen and stay down until I tell you it’s okay to come out.” Angie groaned when just Peggy stared at her blankly. “God, English, I know you’re smarter than this. Just do what I say, alright?”

Peggy nodded dumbly and stumbled into the kitchen to duck down. Not even ten seconds later, she heard the automat’s doors swinging open and the sound of footsteps.

“Excuse me, miss.” Peggy cringed - the voice belonged to the man who had sliced her cheek, although it had been a rather lucky swing. “We’re looking for a pretty English lady, maybe as tall as my friend here. You haven’t seen her around, have you?”

“You mean Peggy?” Why did Angie sound angry? It worried her that she couldn’t see what was happening on the other side of the counter.

“Yes, that’s right. We’ve heard she frequents this establishment.”

“Wish I could help, but she hasn’t been in here since the lunch rush, and believe me, she ain’t coming back.” One of the men muttered something that Peggy couldn’t quite make out, and several of them were shifting their weight, anxious to get back to looking for the agent if this was a dead end.

Their leader wasn’t satisfied with her answer, though. “What do you mean?”

“I always knew there were people like her, but I never thought I’d actually meet one, y’know? She looked so normal, tipped well…” Angie exhaled deeply like she was about to confess some terrible secret, and even Peggy was on edge to hear what she would say next. “I found out… She…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you can tell me.” If Peggy didn’t know what the consequences would be, she would have gone out there and slammed his face into the counter.

“She… She tried to kiss me.”

“She’s a fuckin’ dyke?” one of the other men asked, sounding equal parts intrigued and horrified.

Small sobs were escaping Angie, and Peggy could feel the men’s uncomfortableness from the kitchen. “I… You don’t think…” The sobs were increasing in volume and frequency. “How could she think  _I_  was a lesbian? You d-don’t think I… I look like one of  _them_ , do you?”

Peggy briefly wondered if Toby could hear Angie’s sobs, but he was probably used to tuning out Angie’s monologues. He never seemed like the type of man to tune into a conversation unless it directly involved him.

“No, absolutely not,” the first man said, sounding much more awkward than he ever had before. “You’re beautiful, sweetie. I’m so sorry she did that to you.”

Angie was actually hiccuping now. “It’s just, my ma raised me better than that. I don’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.”

“No one would.” He truly sounded strained. “Listen, we need to leave, but I’m going to leave my number with you. If she comes in here, you just call me and I’ll take care of everything. How does that sound?”

“Thanks, mister,” Angie sniffed. “I will. You sure I can’t get you boys any pie or anything?”

“No, thank you, but we need to be going.”

Even after they left, Angie waited another five minutes before letting Peggy get up off the kitchen floor.

“Better safe than sorry, right?” She tried to grin, but seeing the cut on Peggy’s cheek, she couldn’t quite manage it. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore.” Peggy smiled at her to let her know she meant it. “And you were fantastic. Absolutely, completely fantastic.”

“Well, at least you think so.”

“I mean it, Angie. I owe you my life.”

Angie blushed slightly, which Peggy couldn’t help but find absolutely adorable. “Well, I mean, it wasn’t  _all_  fictional. You have tried to kiss me.”

“Oh really?” Peggy smirked. “I thought that I’ve done a little more than that.”

Angie’s blush deepened and she slapped Peggy’s shoulder. “Let me clock out and then we’ll go. If that’s safe? Can you stay at the Griffith tonight?”

“Let me make a call first, but yes. I will be spending the night at my flat.”

“No, you won’t.” Peggy cocked an eyebrow, but Angie’s grin put her at ease. “You’re coming over to my place. I’ve got some schnapps and we can take a pie with us - whatever you want. And then you’re gonna explain what just happened because I’ve gotta tell you, I’m really, really confused here.”


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss

Peggy had an irritating habit of stumbling home in the early hours of the morning, doing her best to avoid waking up her roommate. During the first few weeks of them living together, she had found Angie asleep on the couch nearly every time she stayed out late, having tried and failed to stay up for her. On several occasions, Peggy had tried to convince Angie to go to bed before she got home, and while her sleeping downstairs was becoming less common, there would still be times where the agent would find the actress curled on the couch.

This was one of those nights, only this time, something was different. This time Angie was awake.

It was close to two in the morning. Peggy had only been at Howards’s main residence, speaking with him and Jarvis about the plans for the new organization, and time had gotten away from her. She never considered the fact Angie might be waiting for her to get home, or that she would make it until two in the morning doing so.

Angie was on one of the sofas in her nightdress and wrapped in a blanket, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy. “Are you hurt?”

Peggy was touched that the girl cared. “No, Angie,” she said with a smile. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Angie stood up, picking up one of the throw pillows on the couch, and proceeded to hit her roommate over and over with it. “You. Never. Call.” Each word was punctuated with the pillow slamming into Peggy’s gut. “Never!”

“I’m sorry!” Peggy shouted, trying to defend herself. “Angie, I’m sorry!”

“You should be!” Angie screamed, and Peggy wondered where she found the energy. A minute ago she’d looked so sweet an innocent. “Stop making me worry about you! For the love of God, English, is it that hard to use the telephone?” Peggy’s sides were starting to hurt by the time Angie let up her assault, sitting back down on the couch with an undignified huff. “I know I’m probably not that important t’you, but you could at least tell me what’s goin’ on every now and again.”

“Oh, darling.” Peggy sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her into a hug - a somewhat awkward one, considering Angie wasn’t even trying to return it. “I should have called. I am so incredibly sorry for making you worry.”

“Where were you?”

“I was with Jarvis and Mr. Stark, working.”

Angie gave her an unimpressed look. “Really? You’re tellin’ me you couldn’t find a single phone in his house? The same guy who owns this place?”

When phrased that way, Peggy couldn’t help but feel entirely guilty. “I didn’t think to call,” she admitted. “We started working the moment I arrived and I was so focused, I never stopped to think you might be waiting for me. I’m sorry. There is no excuse for my actions.”

“No, there isn’t.” Angie rested her head against Peggy’s shoulders, but was clearly still angry. “You’re an idiot, y’know that, English?”

“I’m sorry.” Peggy still felt guilty, but she couldn’t help but smile at the domesticity of the scene. Angie looked adorable - all prepared for bed, with tired eyes and mussed hair. And the fact that she had cared enough to stay up and lecture her agent roommate, even if violence had been used, meant more to Peggy than she could say. Unable to resist, she kissed the top of Angie’s head. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Angie buried her face deeper into Peggy’s shoulder and for a moment, Peggy didn’t think she was going to get an answer. But then, in a muffled voice, Angie said, “Just call, okay? Sometimes I just don’t think you care.”

Peggy could feel her heart breaking, and she wrapped her arms tightly around the young actress. “I care so much about you, Angie. You mean the absolute world to me, I need you to know that.”

Angie pulled herself out of Peggy’s embrace and stared at her silently. Peggy worried that she had overstepped her bounds and made the other woman uncomfortable, but Angie didn’t look offended or uncomfortable. Her eyes were slightly glassy, mostly from a lack of sleep, but there was some emotion in them Peggy couldn’t quite place.

And then it happened. Angie leaned forward, moving painfully slowly, and pressed her lips softly against Peggy’s. It was an innocent thing - brief and barely touching. It wouldn’t have been difficult to think she merely imagined it, but Angie had pulled back and was staring at her with hopeful eyes, albeit looking like a scared deer.

Peggy couldn’t think of anything to say, so she leaned forward and kissed Angie again. The kiss wasn’t much more passionate than the first. It only lasted a little longer and was a little firmer, but Peggy could feel the other woman smile into it. When they broke apart, Angie was completely grinning.

“So you’ll be sure to call?”

Peggy laughed and rested her forehead against Angie’s. “I will.”


	5. Howard's Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by toodrunktofindaurl‘s drawing of Peggy and Angie in the mansion’s library. (I’m pretty sure everyone in this fandom already knows who she is, but if you somehow don’t, go now). I briefly thought about what would be in Howard’s library and… Yeah, this happened.

Peggy was in love with the feeling of Angie pressed up against her. They were in bed reading, with Peggy sitting up against the headboard and Angie resting against her stomach, going over a script for an audition. Occasionally, Angie would sit up for a quick kiss and then go straight back to practicing lines. It was incredibly difficult to focus on her book with the constant interruptions, but secretly Peggy found it quite endearing.

“You’re really cute, y’know that English?” Angie said randomly. Apparently done with practicing for the evening, Angie put her script on the nightstand and repositioned herself so she was straddling Peggy’s lap.

“Not as cute as you, love.”

Angie gave her a playful nudge as she took Peggy’s book from her - ignoring any protests about not being at a good stopping spot - and kissed the tip of her nose. “I dunno. Those glasses are pretty adorable.”

Peggy smirked at her. “My reading glasses?”

“Yep. Absolutely adorable.” Angie leaned forward to kiss her again, but burst out laughing before their lips could even make contact. Vaguely disappointed that she’d been denied her kiss, Peggy tried to pull on her best pouting face, but Angie just laughed harder. “Y’know what I’m thinkin’ ‘bout?” she asked between giggling fits.

“No, I can’t say that I do,” Peggy said as she held the giggling girl in place, almost worried she was going to fall off the bed.

“Y’know the library downstairs? Course you do. Well, I was lookin’ at all the books in there tryin’ to find somethin’ good to read, and—” Peggy had to wait for Angie to regain control over her fit of laughter. “How many of  the books have you read?”

“Maybe five or so, I’ve been rather busy. Why?”

“And you’re tellin’ me you’ve never noticed?”

“Angie, tell me what’s going on.”

“God, English, half of it’s pornography!”

Peggy’s face fell as Angie burst out into giggles again, unable to control herself. She hadn’t thought much of the books in the mansion, merely choosing one at random whenever she had time. Unlike Angie, she’d never browsed through Howard’s selection - in fact, Peggy had merely assumed all of the books were for show and Jarvis was the one who picked them all out. Why hadn’t Jarvis told her when they first moved in? Surly that was information worth knowing.

“I am going to kill that man.”

“Oh, get off your high horse, English,” Angie said with a kiss to the cheek. “Everyone’s got their own taste.”

“You can’t honestly be comfortable with having those things in our home?” Although Peggy still wasn’t exactly sure what Howard’s collection included (and truth be told, she didn’t want to know), she was horrified to think about Angie accidentally picking one of them up and seeing whatever was inside.

“Please, there’s nothin’ in there we haven’t done.” Angie was quite proud of the way she made Peggy blush, even if it resulted in her being shoved off the other woman’s lap. “I’m kidding! Sheesh, I didn’t read any of it! I just wanted to see how much he had. I get bored between auditions, all right?”

“I am calling Jarvis and telling him to remove them this instant,” The whole situation was getting more and more embarrassing - the sooner those things were out of the building the better.

“You’re gonna drag Mr. Fancy out of bed for that?”Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy’s waist and nuzzled her neck. “Come back to bed. It’s not that big of a deal. If you’re still upset, you can call him in the mornin’. But right now I’m kinda cold and you’re really warm.”

Peggy didn’t point out that it was probably due to her extreme level of embarrassment. “Fine,” she agreed with a dramatic sigh.

After re-situating herself underneath the covers, Peggy pulled Angie close to her, kissing her shoulder once before closing her eyes.

“Hey, Peggy?”

“What?”

“I don’t think Mr. Fancy’s gonna have a place to put them all. I meant it when I said he had a lot.”

 


	6. Falling Asleep at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy comes home to find Angie is not back yet, she finds her asleep at work after a long day... She takes her back home

“Angie, I’m home,” Peggy called as she walked through the doors, shrugging off her coat and shoes. The house was surprisingly quiet. Normally when Peggy got home at a reasonable hour, by which she meant before eleven, Angie would be playing the radio or going over lines loudly in the front parlor. It surprised her even more when there was no reaction to her arrival at the house, but perhaps Angie had gone to sleep early.

Part of Peggy was disappointed, but she reminded herself that it wasn’t the waitress’s job to stay up for her. Besides, the other part of her was just thrilled to crawl into bed besides the sleeping woman and let the stress of the day wash away. Listening to Angie’s breathing always helped pull her into sleep.

However, the young woman wasn’t in their usual bedroom.

“Angie?” Peggy called again, wondering if she was talking to an empty house. None of the other bedrooms contained her lover, either. A small amount of panic started churning inside of Peggy’s stomach, but she pushed the feeling away and tried reasoning with herself. Angie had several friends in the city. It was completely possible that one of them asked her to go out with them, and in her excitement, Angie forgot to call. Or perhaps she was required to stay late at work again - after all, the automat had closed only thirty minutes ago. She could have been asked to stay and clean, and didn’t have the time to let Peggy know.

Deciding the second option was far more likely, Peggy decided to call the L&L. Angie had given it to her a long time ago, just on the off hand chance something came up and Peggy needed to get a hold of her straight away. Listening to the dial ring was incredibly taxing on the English woman’s nerves, despite her best attempts to reason with herself. By the time someone picked up, she was already going over what her next steps would be if they didn’t know where Angie was.

“L&L, Toby speaking,” a deep voice answered.

“This is Peggy Carter, Angie’s roommate. I was wondering if Angie is there?” Peggy was wrapping the cord of the phone around her finger nervously.

“Thank fucking god,” Toby exhaled loudly, taking Peggy aback. “Yeah, she’s here. I was wondering how I was gonna get her home.”

That certainly didn’t put her at ease. “Is everything alright? Was she hurt somehow?” Peggy was probably showing far too much interest for a simple roommate, but she couldn’t care less. Toby had seen her at the automat before and probably assumed they were just close friends, nothing to be suspicious about.

“Yeah, she’s fine, but in the way. Girl’s been sleeping like a rock for the last fifteen minutes. Would you mind coming over and picking her up? I’ve got some work to do in the office and don’t have the time to get her outta here.”

“Of course.” Peggy could feel the tension leave her body. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Alrighty. Listen, I’m gonna let her sleep until you get here. Last time I tried waking her up, she kicked me in her sleep.”

Peggy was all too familiar with Angie’s nighttime violence, although it only happened when she was particularly exhausted. “I understand. Thank you so much.”

“Sure thing,” Toby said before hanging up.

Rather than walk, Angie hailed a taxi and had the driver wait for her outside the automat while she collected her roommate. Toby was behind the counter when she walked in and pointed to a booth, a huge grin across his face.

“She’s over there. Really didn’t picture her to be the type to snore.” The man was clearly trying not to laugh, although Peggy would hardly blame him if he did. She nodded her thanks and walked over to the sleeping form.

“Angie, it’s time to go home,” she whispered, bending down and placing a hand on the other woman’s knee. When she showed no signs of waking up, Peggy nudged her gently a few times and raised her voice, but only slightly. She had learned that waking up Angie harshly would end poorly long ago. “Wake up, darling.”

Blue eyes fluttered open, still clouded from sleep. “Hi,” she mumbled groggily.

“Hi,” Peggy repeated.

“Geeze, this is embarrassin’, isn’t it?” She sat up and stretched, smiling sheepishly. “I can’t believe I fell asleep on the job.”

“It’s alright, love. Let’s just get you home. I’m sure the bed will be far more comfortable than this.”

Toby smiled at them on the way out, although Angie refused to meet his eyes, very, very embarrassed. That didn’t stop her from falling asleep again in the taxi, though. Her head rested on Peggy’s shoulders the whole way home and whenever Peggy noticed the driver wasn’t looking, she placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. When the taxi pulled up to the mansion, Peggy found she couldn’t wake up the sleeping girl, and resorted to carrying her bridal style into the house. The driver offered to help, but Peggy politely declined, secretly rejoicing in the moment.

Peggy brought her to the closest bedroom, stripped off her outer layers and shoes, and let her sleep. There was a slight amount of work Peggy needed to get done before she could join the girl in bed and so she quietly snuck out of the bedroom, whispering, “I love you,” before shutting the door.


	7. Angie's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie is being interrogated at Peggy's place of work without her knowing... Peggy comes in, finds out and deals with it

“Hey, Carter,” Miller nodded at her as she walked back in from her lunch break. “You mind doing some paperwork for me? I’ve got a date with this girl tonight, and at the pace I’m going, the restaurant’s gonna be closed by the time I’m done.”

“I’m rather busy,” she sighed. Miller was slightly better than the most of the men at the SSR, but Peggy was not fond of having paperwork pawned off on her.

“Please? Dooley’s been riding my ass, and I’ve gotta go help Thompson with an interrogation in a few minutes.” Well, the please was better than nothing. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Peggy sighed and picked up a few files from his desk. “An interrogation?” she asked, looking over the documents  - nothing of particular interest. The men in the office were utterly incapable of the most basic things, Peggy swore. She needed to speak with the chief about hiring another female agent again.

“Yeah,” Miller shrugged. “You know how the mafia’s supposedly gotten some of Stark’s weapons? Apparently Thompson found some mobster’s sister and is bringing her in in a few minutes. Said over the phone we could find out where her brother’s hiding out, only she doesn’t seem to be cooperating.”

“I can hardly blame her,” Peggy muttered under her breath. The poor girl probably had no idea where her brother was, and besides, the tip on the mafia possessing some of Howard’s inventions had never been confirmed. Questioning the sister would probably be a dead end.

About five minutes later, Peggy looked up from the work she was doing at the sound of a familiar voice. A voice that did not belong in the SSR building. Thompson and two other agents were leading one Angela Martinelli into a conference room, all the while trying to get her to stop loudly protesting the unfair treatment she was receiving. Miller stood up to go over, but Peggy grabbed his arm and hissed, “If you let me take your place, I will do the rest of your paperwork for you.”

He looked hesitant to agree, probably worried about what Thompson’s reaction would be, but sat back down. “Suit yourself,” he said. “But you’ve got to explain it to Thompson when he asks.”

Peggy forced herself not to run to the room they had taken Angie into. The two other agents who had gone back to their desks gave her a questioning look, but figured it wasn’t worth fighting.

“Carter, what are you doing?” Thompson asked as she barged in through the doors. “I asked Miller to come in here.”

“Agent Miller is otherwise occupied and asked me to stand in for him.” Angie’s eyes were as wide as saucers when she realized who’d just walked into the room, but didn’t say anything. Whether that was out of shock or a conscious decision, Peggy couldn’t be sure, but it was probably for the best.

Thompson was clearly angry, but was more interested in proceeding with the investigation than yelling at Carter. “Tell me about your brother, Miss Martinelli.”

“Which one?” she asked sarcastically.

“Enrico Martinelli.”

Angie crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, trying to look unimpressed with the whole situation. “Rico? That idiot? What did he do now?”

“Is it true that he’s currently involved with the mafia?”

“Yeah, it’s true.” Peggy was completely surprised to hear Angie say that. She talked about her family all the time - as a matter of fact, Peggy had been sure Angie had told her about all of her siblings, but Angie never mentioned a brother named Enrico. “He got involved with some bad kids at school ‘bout ten years ago. My parents tried to set him straight, but nothin’ really got through to him. He dropped out when he was sixteen and ran away from home. I haven’t seen him since.”

“You really expect me to believe that?” Peggy almost slammed her fist into Thompson’s smug face. “Pretty girl like you  _never_  talks to her older brother? I hear family’s important to you Italians, and plus, you must be proud of your brother. Heard he’s gotten in real close with the Colombo crime family.”

“Believe it or not, not all Italians support organized crime,” Angie hissed through clenched teeth.

Peggy had enough of watching Thompson abuse Angie. “We’re done now, Agent Thompson.”

He didn’t even turn to look at her. “Carter, don’t forget your place.”

“Are you arresting Miss Martinelli?” Peggy asked. “Because if not, I am taking her back home this instant.”

“Like hell you are—”

“Would you like to explain to Dooley why you brought in an innocent woman, or shall I?” she asked darkly. “She has nothing to do with the mafia!”

“How would you know, Carter?”

“She’s my roommate.” Angie was grinning at their little exchange, especially at Thompson’s indignant look. “And if I recall correctly, Dooley gave instructions to disregard the tip regarding the Italian mafia until further notice. So unless you would like to call him in right now, we are leaving.”

Thompson stayed silent as Peggy grabbed Angie’s hand and pulled her out of the conference room. As they passed by Miller, Peggy told him to leave his work on her desk and she would get to it the following morning. Dooley would be able to wait a day.

“So,” Angie smirked when they cleared the building. “Those are the guys you work with?”

“Unfortunately so,” Peggy confirmed.

“Fucking jackasses.”


	8. Locked in a cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie accidentally gets locked in a storage cupboard at work. Peggy finds her, little does she know Angie is claustrophobic and panicking

“Hey, Angie, I’m gonna clock out,” Mary, one of the other waitresses, said. “You okay closing up by yourself?”

Angie waved her off. “Sure thing. Go have your date, I’ll be fine.”

Mary grinned at her as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. “Thanks, Angie! I owe you one!”

There were only fifteen minutes until she could officially close, but Angie planned on being ready to go the moment Peggy walked in. The English woman had gotten into the habit of walking her back home, at least when she wasn’t being held up at work, and since their conversation about being sure to call when late, Angie almost always knew when that would be.

There were no customers in the automat, so Angie figured it would be best to organize the kitchen. One of the front pantries needed restocking and since the whole staff kept pushing it off, Angie decided to just do it once and for all. Besides, she might even earn some extra points with the manager if he knew she was the one to finally restock it, and maybe he would let her take next Friday off so she could take Peggy out to the cinemas.

Like every time she was bored, Angie started daydreaming. When she was little, her daydreams had always been about being a famous star on the big screen or broadway. The older she got, the more she started to incorporate girls into her fantasies, no matter how often she heard it was wrong. But even then, the stage was the major recurring theme in her daydreams.

Now it was Peggy who she spent most of her time thinking of. When Angie first met her, it had started as an innocent infatuation. But the more time they spent together and the closer they became, the more she started thinking about the beautiful English woman. And then the kiss happened and Angie couldn’t think of anything or anyone other Peggy.

Unfortunately, she was so busy thinking about Peggy and those damned legs that she forgot the pantry shut too easily and how it would lock itself if shut in just the right way.

“Shit,” Angie muttered to herself as she tried pushing against the door. “Shit, shit, shit.”

She tried to fight the panic rising in her, but the pantry was barely large enough for her to turn around in and ever since she was little, Angie had been terrified of small spaces. One of her older brothers, Dominic, had locked her in a closet once for three hours when she was only four years old. He was only seven at the time, so it wasn’t like she held a grudge over it, but ever since then she was horrified of being in small spaces.

Peggy was coming, though. Angie forced herself to remember that. Peggy was going to come and save her, she just had to hold out for a few minutes. Angie tried to keep herself from hyperventilating by taking deep breaths and counting down from ten.

Peggy needed to get there soon.

* * *

Peggy smiled as she walked into the L&L. No customers meant she and Angie could leave sooner, and Peggy wanted to spend some time alone with her best girl. She bought a fine bottle of wine earlier in the day and thought maybe she and Angie should share it.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked loudly.

“Peggy?” Angie’s voice carried from the kitchen, sounding awfully muffled. “Peggy? Is that you?”

“Where are you, darling?” Peggy set down her bag on one of the tables and followed where she thought Angie’s voice was coming from.

“I- I’m locked in the pantry.” Peggy smirked lightly at Angie’s utter clumsiness. “Just get me outta here, English!”

“Is there a key or—”

“Forget the fuckin’ key and get me out!” Angie screamed loudly through the door. _And her drama teacher told her she wasn’t dramatic enough?_  Peggy thought.

Only being for a pantry, the lock wasn’t difficult to pick, and Angie was out in only a few seconds. Peggy hadn’t been prepared for the utter distraught the younger woman was in. The poor girl had been crying and she looked a like complete mess - with mussed hair, smeared make up, and a wobbling lip.

“Peggy!” Angie threw herself into her lover’s arms and buried into the woman’s chest, knocking them both over. Peggy noted that she was shivering, and wrapped her arms tightly around the shaking woman and held her close.

“What happened, love?” Peggy started stroking Angie’s hair  and placing light kisses all over her face in her best attempt to be soothing, figuring Angie would hardly care if she got lipstick smeared on her.

Angie broke out into sobs. “It was so terrible, Pegs. I felt like the walls were closin’ in on me and the air kept gettin’ thinner and I was so scared you weren’t gonna find me.”

“Oh, darling,” Peggy murmured against Angie’s forehead. “I didn’t know you were claustrophobic.”

“Yeah,” she sniffed. “I’m sorry. I know I’m bein’ stupid, but I was so scared.”

Peggy cupped Angie’s face and kissed her. “You are not being stupid. I am so, so sorry, my love. I should have been here earlier to help you. You have nothing to apologize for.” She held Angie against her a little longer, rubbing circles against the small of her back and trying to get the woman to stop crying.

Angie hiccuped for a while, but slowly started to relax against Peggy’s embrace. “Thanks for savin’ me. You’re a real knight in shinin’ armor, y’know that?”

“Well if that’s the case, then you’re my princess.” Peggy kissed her lightly again. “And I hate seeing my princess cry.”

Angie chuckled and started to stand up. “Let me clean up a little bit and then we can go.”

“Take all the time you need.” Peggy stood up and smiled at her strong, beautiful friend. “I’m right here for you, whenever you need me.”

“I know you are, English.” She started to walk over towards the sink, but stopped, turned around, and ran over to Peggy, kissing her fiercely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 


	9. Admitting She's in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a fic where Peggy is angrily admitting her love to Angie and how much Angie means to her. Because she’s scared of what Angie has done to her in so little time and she’s terrified. And when Peggy gets scared she gets deathly. Her fight or flight is always stuck on fight and so here she is yelling at Angie that she loves her and omg pls love me back

“You are an absolute fool,” Peggy growled as she slammed the door behind them.

She was seething with anger. Like most nights, she had gone to the automat, waited for the waitress to finish her shift, and then walked home with her. Their newly acquired home was a bit of a walk away from the restaurant, but Angie always insisted on going by foot, and Peggy never complained, as long as she agreed to take a taxi the evenings Peggy wasn’t able to escort her. After several heated debates, Angie finally gave in. However, Angie didn’t seem to understand why that rule was in place.

“I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” Angie protested. “I’m okay, you’re okay, everybody’s okay! Well, not the guy, but… I mean, he deserved it.”

“Do you honestly not understand?” Peggy wanted to cry and scream all at the same time, although she was practically doing the latter already. “I told you not to get involved! What if you had been hurt?”

“But I wasn’t! God, English, you sound like my mother. I’m a grown woman who can take care of herself, thank you very much.” Angie sat down on one of the many couches and crossed her arms, trying to look stern, and while normally Peggy would find it endearing, it simply pushed her further into her fury.

A man had attempted to mug them two blocks from the mansion. Peggy had ordered Angie to stay back while she took care of it, but the headstrong idiot barged in all the same. While Peggy and their attacker exchanged blows, Angie attempted to hit him over the head with her purse. She missed and hit the upper part of his back, but managed to get his attention away from Peggy long enough for the agent to land a kick directly to his neck, which effectively rendered him unconscious. But during that split second when he turned towards Angie, Peggy swore she could feel her heart stop beating. If something had happened to her, Peggy might have died right there and then.

“You are an empty-headed idiot, Angela Martinelli,” Peggy shouted. “I swear! You never think before you act, do you? Of course not! You never listen to anything I tell you.”

“I was trying to help,” Angie protested.

“What if I hadn’t been able to stop him?” Peggy went on, barely able to register the look of hurt on Angie’s face. “What if he had hurt you? Did you ever stop to think about how I would feel if something happened to you?”

She had lost too many people during her short life. Too many good men and women died in front of her and there had nothing she could do. Even Steve Rogers, Captain America, had died. If she couldn’t protect  _him_ , a genetically engineered super soldier, how was she supposed to protect the small, doe-eyed waitress? Especially if the woman was too damn thick to listen to orders. Peggy knew she was investing too much in Angie, but she couldn’t help it. The woman had managed to weasel into her heart and it was far too late to push her way now.

“I never said I needed your protection,” Angie interjected, although if Peggy was less upset, she would have been able to see the tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

“Of course you do!” Peggy snarled far too harshly. “Damn it, Angie, you can’t honestly expect me to let the woman I love get hurt! You may be a damned idiot, but you must at least know that!”

The tears were falling now and Peggy’s stomach was sinking. She hadn’t meant to tell Angie she loved her, and she certainly hadn’t meant to make the girl cry. “If you love me, then stop fuckin’ yelling at me!”

“I’m sorry.” Peggy realized she shouldn’t shout her apology and decided to try again. “I’m sorry, Angie. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“No, you fuckin’ shouldn’t have!” It was Angie’s turn to yell now. “That’s how you tell me you love me? Really? I’ve been waitin’ forever for you to tell me and that’s how you do it?” Peggy blushed, partially out of shame and partially out of embarrassment  - so Angie did catch that part. “How do you think I feel when you come home late and all banged up. You think I don’t care? I get one opportunity to try an’ protect you, you think I’m gonna give that up? I’m sorry for makin’ it worse, but don’t act like you’re the only one who gets to worry! I love you,  too, Margaret Carter, even if you just made me cry.”

Peggy stared at the smaller woman, mouth slightly agape and feeling like she was going to start cry herself. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Good!” Very abruptly, Angie shot up from her seat on the couch and kissed Peggy firmly on the lips. It was only ruined by the slight taste of salt from her earlier tears, which made Peggy’s heart lurch. But nearly the instant Angie pulled back, Peggy felt the sharp stinging sensation of a hand on her cheek. “That’s for makin’ me cry.”

She rubbed her cheek, but couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I suppose I deserved that, didn’t I?”

Angie didn’t answer her, just leaned in for another kiss. Peggy still wasn’t thrilled with Angie’s actions during the walk home, but she figured that discussion could wait until the morning.


	10. Peggy's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Carter comes to visit Angie and Peggy - she’s not the most inviting woman

Angie had been waiting five minutes for Peggy to tell her whatever was on her mind. They were sitting in the library reading, Peggy a book on the Early Dynastic Period of Egypt and Angie the script of  _Higher and Higher,_ but for the last few minutes Peggy had been flipping absent-mindedly between the pages and biting her bottom lip, meaning she had something she wanted to say. It was cute, Angie had to admit, but she was also getting bored of waiting.

“What’s up, Pegs?”

Peggy’s head jolted up from the book she hadn’t really been reading. “E-excuse me?”

“You’ve been flippin’ back n’ forth for forever now,” Angie pointed up. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I… How would you feel about having a guest come and stay with us for a few evenings?” Peggy asked carefully.

“A guest? I mean, it depends on who it is, but probably.” Angie wondered who could make Peggy act so nervously, seeing as how the woman was normally so composed. “Why d’ya ask?

Peggy inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “I received a letter from my mother today. She is insisting on coming to visit.”

“Your ma?” Peggy rarely ever talked about her family or what her life had been like before she moved to America. The idea of meeting the woman who birthed and raised Peggy superstar Carter was thrilling to Angie, even if Peggy looked absolutely sick at the idea of her mother coming to visit.

“She refuses to stay in hotels, so I’m afraid she will have to be staying with us,” Peggy explained. “If you don’t want to stay here while she is visiting, I completely understand. I am sure Mr. Stark would be willing to let you stay in another one of his homes, or I could pay for you to spend the time in a hotel of your choice.”

“This is an eight-bedroom mansion, English,” Angie pointed out. “I think there’s room for three people.”

Peggy smiled a little at that, but shook her head. “Darling, I need you to understand. My mother can be incredibly taxing. She… She is not a kind woman, and it would break my heart if she were to say something that would hurt you.”

“I’m tough, Pegs,” Angie reassured her. “I can take whatever she throws at me.”

* * *

Angie wanted to go with Peggy to pick up her mother from the docks, but Peggy refused, explaining that Mrs. Carter would be more difficult than usual directly off the boat. Mr. Fancy was driving them back to the mansion, and Angie decided she would have to get him to tell her about the car ride later.

“So this is where you have been staying, Margaret?” Angie heard as the doors opened. No one called Peggy Margaret. Well, Angie did occasionally, but only when she was really angry or wanted to tease her English girlfriend.

“Yes, mother,” Peggy sighed. “I have been staying here with for a few months with my roommate.”

Roommates, Angie had to remind herself. Just roommates. She had gotten used to the privacy of the mansion - being able to kiss Peggy whenever she felt like it, stare for as long as she wanted, and they were never worried about being caught in the bedroom. Fancypants and Mr. Moneybags came over sometimes, but Angie wasn’t particularly careful then, either. She was pretty sure both of them knew what was going on anyways.

Angie walked into the entryway so she could properly meet the older woman. “Hello, my name is Angie. I’m Peggy’s roommate.” She extended her arm for a handshake.

Amanda Carter did not attempt to shake it. She was a small, thin woman. Peggy must have got her looks from her father, because the pale, grey-eyed woman before her, while beautiful in an old nobility sort of way, didn’t share many features with her daughter, except maybe the shape of the nose and eyes. “Ah, yes. You’re the waitress.”

Over her mother’s shoulder, Peggy gave Angie an apologetic look and mouthed _I’m sorry_. “Yeah, that would be me,” Angie tried to keep the friendliness in her voice.

“Well, Miss Martinelli, I hope my daughter makes for a reasonable roommate. As a child, she was never able to keep organized,” Mrs. Carter said with a dramatic wave of the hand. “Constantly getting into trouble. You were such a difficult child.”

“Would you like to see your room, mother?” Peggy interjected. “Angie thought you might enjoy the room next to the library.”

The decision to keep Amanda Carter on the first floor had actually been Peggy’s. If her mother was on the second story, Peggy explained, then they would have a much more difficult time sneaking into bed together. Angie tried suggesting that they just sleep apart for a few evenings, but Peggy gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes Angie had ever seen, so first floor for Mrs. Carter it was.

“I can get your bags for you, Mrs. Carter,” Angie offered, desperate for at least a little bit of approval from the older woman.

“Thank you, dear,” she said with a dismal wave.

Mrs. Carter decided to spend some time in her room getting situated, so Peggy and Angie had a moment to themselves. They walked into the kitchen, and the moment they were out of sight, Peggy pulled Angie into her arms and kissed her, careful to wipe away the any traces of lipstick.

“I am regretting this already,” Peggy whispered as she leaned her head against Angie’s. “I profusely apologize.”

“Relax, she’s not that bad,” Angie reassured her. “You ain’t worried she’s gonna walk in on us like this?”

Peggy groaned and pulled back slightly, but kept their hands linked. Angie had never seen her like this, and was more than happy to provide a link of support. “I suppose not,” she grumbled. “Although it would make her leave much faster.”

Angie slapped her arm, but couldn’t stop from giggling. “Really? Touchin’ foreheads is enough to scare her off?”

“No, but I would rather not listen to her give me an hour long lecture on the dangers of same-sex affection, and how it could lead to  _other activities_ ,” Peggy raised an eyebrow teasingly. “She sent me to an all girl’s Protestant school after she saw me kiss one a friend on the cheek.”

Angie laughed at the absurdity of Peggy’s mother’s logic. “Oh, no, Pegs!” she joked. “You’re Protestant? I’m afraid my Ma ain’t gonna like that. We’re a Catholic family, us Marintellis.”

“I’m sure that will be her greatest concern.”

Angie hummed happily and kissed Peggy’s cheek, thankful she wasn’t wearing any lipstick so she didn’t have to worry about leaving behind any evidence. “Well, she might have a couple other complaints, but even Ma’s gonna have to respect those legs.”

Peggy started twirling Angie’s hair with her free hand, still keeping their hands locked. “I can’t believe you’re meeting my mother before I meet yours.”

“Oh god, you’re right. When you’re ma goes back home, you’re comin’ with me to a Martinelli family dinner, ‘kay?”

“Let’s get through the next four days first,” Peggy reminded her. “I don’t think I can think too far in the future.”

“Whatever, English. Now, we gonna get started on dinner or what?”

Dinner was a simple spaghetti and meatballs, mostly made by Angie since Peggy was only good for boiling water and setting the table. Mrs. Carter came out halfway through the preparations and carefully watched Angie cook with an uptight look, but not saying anything. Angie could hardly care though - she knew her meatballs were to die for and if Amanda Carter couldn’t appreciate that then it was her problem.

Eventually Mrs. Carter started up a conversation with her suddenly awkward daughter, which ended up lasting well into dinner. Angie was happy to sit back and listen to stories about Peggy running around in the English countryside, getting into trouble with her siblings. Angie learned that Peggy had two siblings - Frances, who was older by four years and William, who was younger by three.

“Honestly, Lawrence never gave me as much trouble as you did.”

Make that three siblings.

Peggy’s face went dark at the mention of her other brother, though. “Lawrie was in more trouble than I was, mother.”

“Well, he certainly cleaned up his act, didn’t he?” Mrs. Carter seemed particularly proud of this child. “He was a brave boy.”

“How is Frances doing?” Peggy tried to divert the conversation away from Lawrence. “She wrote to me a few weeks ago saying she was expecting. How does Sharon feel about that?”

“She is thrilled at the prospect of getting a little brother or sister. I swear, your sister and that husband of hers spoil the girl too much.”  _Aren’t grandmas supposed to spoil their grandkids?_  Angie thought to herself. Her grandmother had always brought her treats or let her stay up past her bedtime, much to her parents’ chagrin. “When should I expect grandchildren from you, Margaret?”

Peggy nearly choked on her wine and Angie felt her own face grow bright red. “I d-don’t know, mother,” Peggy stuttered. “I’m rather busy with work.”

“Two women living together in such a big house will give people the wrong idea,” Mrs. Carter said calmly. “You should think about quitting that silly job of yours and settling down once and for all.”

“I’m very happy with the way my life is now, but thank you for your input.” Peggy looked livid, and Angie reached under the table to squeeze her hand.

“Miss Martinelli, do you plan on getting married soon?”

“I haven’t really… Um,” Angie hesitated. “No, ma’am, I haven’t found the right man.”

“It isn’t about finding the right man,” Mrs. Carter explained. “It is about creating a proper life.”

“Mother!” Peggy almost shouted. “Please. And you love daddy, so you have no right to tell my friend, or me, that we shouldn’t wait for someone who we love!”

Mrs. Carter waved her off. “Oh, Margaret, please. I met your father when I was nineteen. I had the time for love. You are over twenty-five, you don’t have the time to be picky.”

“Mother. Please. Stop.” Peggy holding her fork so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

“I am merely trying to help.”

* * *

Four days couldn’t go by fast enough, Angie thought. Mrs. Carter had brought up their love lives at least twenty times a day, and by the end of it Angie was half-tempted to just kiss Peggy and have the conversation be over. Thinking about Peggy marrying some man, quitting her job, and bearing him child after child made Angie shake in anger, not that she could say anything to the English woman.

Every time she came home from a shift at the automat or an audition, the house had gone under several changes. Amanda Carter had taken it upon herself to redecorate and now Angie was having trouble finding anything, but Peggy promised her that once she left, everything would go back to it’s original position. Angie wanted that day to come sooner - she was getting really sick of the snide comments. Peggy still had to go to a lot of meetings to plan her super-secret agency, so Angie had to spend some time alone with the older woman, despite Peggy’s best efforts to schedule her meetings for the same time as Angie’s shifts.

It was Mrs. Carter’s final evening in their home and Peggy had been called out for undisclosed reasons, leaving Angie to deal with Mrs. Carter alone. They were sitting in the parlor sipping tea, made by Mrs. Carter because she didn’t believe an American would be capable of brewing a proper pot. It was incredibly awkward. Every time Angie tried to make small talk, Mrs. Carter would only respond in monosyllables. Eventually, Angie had given up all together and waited for Mrs. Carter to bring up a conversation.

The one the older woman decided on was a rather uncomfortable. “You care for my daughter.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

Amanda Carter sighed and took another sip of tea. “I will not ask you to divulge the nature of your relationship, but there is something I wish for you to know.” Angie sat up a little bit straighter, trying not to look too eager. “My daughter has had a difficult life, Miss Martinelli. I doubt she has told you this, but when she was twelve years old, she lost her twin brother, Lawrence. I don’t think she would have recovered from the loss if it wasn’t for her father.”

Angie tried to read the look on Mrs. Carter’s face. The older woman was still trying to look impassive, but there was something resembling shame there. Shame at failing her daughter, perhaps, or not being there for her when she needed it.

“But we lost my husband in 1936 to tuberculosis. Margaret was only seventeen at the time. She had always been close with Joseph, her father. After that, she started drifting further and further away from the family. She refuses to tell me what she did in the war, but I know she was involved. And I know she lost someone she loved during it.

“William was injured during the war - he can’t walk without a cane, but at least he came home. He is engaged to a young girl from London, and they plan on getting married next summer. But Margaret,” Mrs. Carter hesitated. “Margaret never came home. I have been so worried about her, but my mind is put at rest seeing her happy.”

“Mrs. Carter, I—”

“Please let me finish, Miss Martinelli. I want you to know that if you are truly my daughter’s friend, then I expect you to protect her. She may not act like it, but Margaret is a very vulnerable child and now that I am no longer able to protect her, I will pass on that duty to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Angie said quietly. “I will do everything I can to protect her.”

“Good. Well then, I am going to retire for the evening. I have an early morning tomorrow.” Mrs. Carter stood up and dusted herself off. “And one more thing, dear?”

“Yes?”

“You really ought to dust more often. The ceiling is simply a mess.”

With that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

Peggy was home around midnight, but Angie was still awake in bed.

“I’m so sorry,” Peggy whispered as she crawled in next to her. “Was everything alright?”

Angie pulled Peggy close and started peppering her with kisses. Ever since Mrs. Carter went to bed, Angie had been thinking about how terrible it must have been to lose a twin and father in the span of five years, and then to go to war and lose a man you fell in love with. “I love you, Peggy.”

Peggy smiled into the kisses. “So it went well?”

“She wouldn’t talk to me for the first half of it,” Angie admitted, “But then we had a really good talk. And then she told me we need to dust.”

“What did you to talk about?” One of Peggy’s eyebrows was arched upwards in disbelief that her mother would have had a pleasant conversation with anyone.

“She told me to take care of you,” Angie said simply. At some point she would further elaborate, but for the moment it was enough of an explanation. “Your ma really loves you. Even if she is kinda crazy.”

Peggy kissed Angie’s nose. “I’m glad to know I have so many wonderful people in my life looking out for me.”

“Only the best for my girl,” Angie teased. “And don’t get me wrong, your ma’s great, but please tell me she won’t be coming back soon.”

“No,” Peggy promised. “I’m sure it will be at least a year before she comes to investigate my romantic life. Fortunately for us, she isn’t a very good detective.”

 _I will not ask you to divulge the nature of your relationship._ Now that Peggy thought about it, Mrs. Carter had looked rather knowing when she said that. “I wouldn’t be so sure, Pegs.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nah,” Angie shrugged. “Never mind.” If Amanda Carter had figured out their relationship, Angie was sure Peggy would get an earful on their way to the ship tomorrow morning. Angie was thankful she had an audition to go to.

 


	11. Kicked out of the Griffith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #angie’s collar’s undone#peggy’s tying the belt on her robe#this woman knows what’s going on#(actually now i want fic where she boots them the next morning and refuses to explicitly say why and when they finally realise they’re like OH WHAT NO#but she doesn’t believe them so they’re out#and it’s just the two of them standing on the sidewalk all#”so this is awkward…”#(and then they go shack up in howard’s penthouse and awkwardly fumble around the idea that’s now been put in both their heads))#:D

“Miss Martinelli, Miss Carter, I must speak with the two of you,” Ms. Fry hissed angrily. “In my office, please.”

The rest of the girls at breakfast shot them confused looks, although neither Angie nor Peggy knew what was going on. No, neither of them were close to being Ms. Fry’s favorite tenant, but then again, neither had done anything warranting special attention as of late. Rather than complaining, though, both women silently stood up and followed their landlady into her office.

“I am afraid I have no choice but to evict the both of you,” Ms. Fry said all too bluntly. “I will not have the two of you partaking in such… such blasphemous activity in this establishment!”

Angie’s mouth dropped in shock, and Peggy wasn’t any more understanding of the situation. “Excuse me?”

“I will not discuss it any further,” Fry growled. “I do not care where you deviants go, but you cannot stay here. You can send for you things later. The sooner you are out of this building the better!”

“Now wait one darn minute,” Angie tried to interject, but Ms. Fry would have none of it.

“Out!” the woman screeched. “Both of you! Out! I will not have your kind here.”

“What do you mean by ‘our kind?’” Peggy asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Fry narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what I am talking about!”

“No!” Angie shouted! “I don’t! What’s goin’ on?”

“I saw you leaving Miss Carter’s room last night,” Ms. Fry hissed. “Uniform askew, robe undone. How ignorant do you think I am?”

“Uniform…” Peggy’s eyes went wide with horror. “Oh, no, Ms. Fry, you don’t understand, we weren’t—”

“I’ve heard rumors of your kind. I didn’t want to think that two of you could sneak into the Griffith, though! What will people think?!”

Angie caught on to what Ms. Fry was accusing them of and went white. “You don’t really think…”

“I have heard enough excuses!” Fry shouted. “The two of you are to leave immediately. You may collect your things at a later date, but I will not suffer your presence any longer!”

There was no use trying to convince her otherwise, Peggy realized. And even if they were able to, the rest of their stay at the Griffith would be an awkward, unpleasant one. Instead of fighting the woman’s insane allegations any longer, she asked, “May I make one call, to make arrangements, then?”

Fry looked back and forth between them, clearly disgusted by something Peggy didn’t understand, and sighed. “One call,” she agreed.

Peggy knew immediately who to call. It was difficult not to glare at her former landlady as she waited for someone to pick up, especially when Fry was wearing pure and utter hatred on her face.

“Stark residence,” Jarvis answered. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Mr. Jarvis, this is Peggy Carter.”

“Ah, Miss Carter. How pleasant it is to hear from you.” He paused. “You aren’t in any trouble, are you?”

“Unfortunately I am.” She looked over at Angie, who was standing with crossed arms and clenching her jaw so tightly Peggy was almost worried she was going to cause permanent damage. “You see, my friend and I have just been evicted from our place of residence, and I was hoping Howard would be so kind as to lend us a place to stay while we got back on our feet.”

The other end went silent for a moment and for a brief instant, Peggy was worried she was going to be on her own in solving this mess. But then Jarvis came back and answered, “I will pick up you and your friend in front of the Griffith as soon as I can.”

“It may be better to pick us up at the L&L,” Peggy suggested. Ms. Fry probably wouldn’t enjoy them loitering around her building.

An hour later, Jarvis had dropped them off at one of Howard’s secondary mansions. Jarvis had asked several times why they had been evicted, but neither woman would answer him, so he eventually gave up and bid them adieu, promising that a moving service would be hired to help bring over their things. Howard was offering them the mansion for as long as they needed, he explained.

The moment he left, Peggy wished he had stayed. With Jarvis gone, they would have to address the issue at hand.

“This is awkward,” Angie laughed half-heartedly, as if reading her mind.

“It is,” Peggy agreed.

Angie was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously nervous. “I can’t believe she thought…”

“I can’t either.”

“Us? Together?” Angie laughed again, somehow sounding even more strained. “Hard to imagine, ain’t it?”

Not so hard, Peggy thought. “I suppose so.”

“I mean, we’re just friends right? Woman really do that sort of stuff together?”

Peggy bit her bottom lip slightly. “Well, yes. When I was in the war, I knew a woman who would… engage in such activities with other women.”

“Really?!”

Peggy nodded. “She was quite a good kisser,” she said, and then proceeded to choke on her own words.

“You… Kissed her?” Angie didn’t look nearly as horrified as Peggy thought she would be.

“Once,” Peggy admitted. In truth, she had done more than just kiss the French woman, but Angie didn’t need to know that.

“What’s it like to, y’know, kiss a girl?”

“It’s… not all together awful.” Peggy was blushing furiously now.

Angie nodded as if that had been the answer she’d been expecting all along. “Hey, English… You wouldn’t… Ah, never mind.”

“What is it?” Her heart was racing much faster than it should be, and Peggy knew pressing the question would only make things worse, but god she needed to know what the younger woman was going to say.

“You wouldn’t mind… Showin’ me what it’s like would you?”

It took everything in her not to break out into a grin and scoop the other woman into her arms. “I suppose I could.”


	12. Angie's Parents Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angies parents visit her and Peggy, they aren't too keen on their relationship, or the fact that she's a waitress...

Peggy and Angie were sitting at the dining room table, with a dry sherry Peggy had been given by Jarvis, and a pie that Angie had snuck from the diner. Angie was arguing that dogs were better than cats, while Peggy just listened with a small smile. She didn’t particularly care for either animal, but it was fun to goad the girl on.

“Cats are far more intelligent, though,” she pointed out.

“Says who?” Angie raised an eyebrow skillfully. “You ever seen a border collie? Those dogs can—”

Peggy wasn’t quite able to make out the rest of what Angie said, because the doorbell rang out loudly and interrupted her train of thought.

“You expectin’ anyone?” Angie asked.

“Not that I can remember.” Peggy stood up and made her way to the front door, assuming it was just Jarvis or Howard coming over with some news, or in Howard’s case, bored and wanting attention.

When she opened the door, however, she was greeted by an older couple. The man was rather stout, balding, and sported a thick, bushy mustache on his upper lip. His wife, she presumed, was a little bit taller than him, but not by much, and had an air of confidence about her.

“You must be Miss Carter,” the man greeted her jovially. “My name is Lorenzo Martinelli, I’m Angie’s father. This is my wife, Alba.”

“Oh. Ah, yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shook Mr. Martinelli’s hand, trying not to think too hard about the way Mrs. Martinelli was looking at her. “Please, come in.”

She lead them back into the dining room where Angie was still waiting. The girl’s eyes widened when she saw her parents, and she popped up from her seat. “Ma? Papa? What are you two doin’ here?”

“You said we should drop by at some point!” Mrs. Martinelli exclaimed. “We were out to dinner and I thought we might stop in.”

“Geeze, I thought you’d at least call first,” Angie grumbled, but embraced them both in a hug. “Peggy, meet my parents. Mama, Papa, meet Peggy, my wonderful roommate!” Mrs. Martinelli smiled politely at her, but Peggy had the uncomfortable feeling that the woman didn’t like her very much. “Sit, sit!”

Everyone took their seats, except for Angie, who went to grab two more glasses for her parents, and proceeded to pour them each a glass.

“We’ll have to give you a tour,” Peggy attempted to make small talk. “It’s a beautiful home.”

“It is,” Mr. Martinelli agreed. “Hard to believe two women can afford this place, one of them being a waitress.” He gave Angie a small look, not quite disapproving, but almost disappointed.

Peggy practically choked on her drink. “I have a, err… a friend who has kindly offered this place to us.”

“Two women living all alone in a big house,” Mrs. Martinelli sighed. “This ain’t a Boston Marriage, is it?”

Peggy turned bright red and struggled to find words. “I… We…” The Martinelli’s really didn’t beat around the bush.

“Ma,” Angie said slowly. “Please don’t make my friend feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t answer the question, Angie,” Mr. Martinelli pointed out. For a brief instant, Peggy thought he might have been on their side, but that had been a mistake.

“Does it matter?” Angie asked blankly. She had an amazing poker face, because Peggy couldn’t tell she was uncomfortable at all. “I’m happy here.”

Mrs. Martinelli crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. “My daughter… A waitress, sleeping with her roommate. Not the life I had envisioned for you.”

“Ma—”

“You’re still goin’ to church, aren’t you? I can let this all go if you just tell me you’re goin’ to church.”

“Yes, Ma,” Angie sighed. “I’m still goin’ to church.”

Mr. Martinelli nodded in approvement, although neither he nor Mrs. Martinelli seemed thrilled with what was going on. “Well, how about that tour then?”

“Sure thing.” Angie stood up and led them away from the table, leaving a baffled Peggy alone to try to understand what had happened.

“I really wish you would let me set you up with Donny,” she heard as Angie led them around the mansion. “He’s such a good boy. He could provide for you.”

“Do you see where I’m livin’?” Angie asked. “I’d say Peggy’s doin’ alright.”


	13. Teacher AU - Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher AU where Peggy’s brought in as a self defence trainer for the students and Miss Martinelli escorts her class to the gym for their session but ends up staying around to ‘supervise’

Miss Martinelli was in the main office, picking up her mail and talking with some of the secretaries about their respective families. It was her prep period, so she had some time to kill until her next group of future actors and actresses-to-be showed up. So she was listening to Carol talk about her new boyfriend and his adorable dimples.

“Excuse me,” an English accent said from behind her, causing her to jump a little bit. “My name is Peggy Carter. I was asked to teach a class on self-defense.”

“Of course!” Carol said. “Here, let me show you where the gym is.”

“Ah, you’re busy. I can show her around,” Angie said with a casual wave, tucking her mail under one arm and reaching out to shake Miss Carter’s hand. “My name is Angie Martinelli, I’m the drama teacher. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”  _Damn,_  Angie thought as she looked the taller woman over. She was cleanly dressed, but her white t-shirt allowed Angie to get a good look at her arms, and her leggings were tight enough that Angie could make out the muscles of her legs and  _Damn_  just kept on going through her head.

She shook herself from her thoughts. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to the gym.”

They walked in a semi-awkward silence for a bit. Normally Angie was great at holding a conversation, but she found herself a little tongue tied with the pretty English lady. Yeah, she’d been attracted to women before, but Peggy Carter was something else.

“So you’re the drama teacher?” Peggy eventually broke the silence.

“Oh, yeah,” Angie laughed a little. “Wanted to be on Broadway when I was little, but life didn’t really work out that way. Not that I’m complain’, I love my job. So how’d you get into the self defense stuff?”

“I used to be a soldier for the British Armed Forces,” Peggy explained. “When I retired, I eventually got restless and started giving classes.”

“I bet you’re really good at it,” Angie admitted and blushed a little bit.

Peggy caught on to the other woman’s redness and smiled at her. “Well, perhaps you can stay and watch for a little bit.”

Angie bit her bottom lip, knowing that she had some papers to grade, but it  _would_ be something to see the well-toned woman in action. “I mean, I guess I have a few extra minutes.”

Miss Martinelli ended up staying for the whole thing. It was so hard to resist, watching Carter guide students through the motions. Her shirt rode up a little bit halfway through and Angie had to bite her inner cheek to keep from cussing out loud. When the changing bell rang, a few students waved at her while others gave her some questioning looks. Miss Carter had a beautiful smirk as she walked up to Angie.

“You stayed for the whole thing?” She asked smugly.

“Well,” Angie tried to make up an excuse, “I had to supervise and make sure you weren’t hurtin’ any of the kids.”

“Of course.” Peggy nodded as if it was a completely reasonable explanation.

“Seems like good skills to have.”

“Everyone should know how to defend themselves,” Peggy agreed. “Do you know how?”

Angie laughed a little and shook her head. “I mean, I’ve got four older brothers, so I learned how to defend myself a bit, but nothin’ formal like that.”

“If you would like, I would be more than happy to give you a few pointers. For free, of course. A thank you for showing me around.”

Angie grinned, but before she could answer, the bell rang and students began pouring out of the gym. “Shit. I gotta go.” She reached into her back pocket to pull out a pen, grabbed Peggy’s hand, and scrawled out a number on the back of it. “Call me, English.”

Embarrassed out of her mind, she turned around and started walking towards the auditorium. At the end of the day, she glanced at her phone and saw the text from an unknown number.

_Are you busy Saturday? - English_


	14. Teacher AU - Taxi Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cartinelli AU Where Peggy and Angie are both frantically rushing to find a taxi and end up both getting in the same one to find they both got the same job as teachers at a secondary school

“Taxi!” Angie desperately tried to hail a cab, but for some reason, no one was pulling over. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she muttered under her breath. It was a Monday morning and she was already running late to her first day at a new teaching gig in Brooklyn. The principal at the joint had already been hesitant about hiring her to teach drama, and she wasn’t going to screw things up. Not before she got tenure, at least.

A taxi pulled over and she let out a deep sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn’t be late after all. Angie stepped into the taxi and closed the door. “Roger’s High School,” she told the cabby.

Before he could pull off the curb, though, the door was opened once again and a beautiful young woman stepped in. She was the type of girl Angie would normally gawk over, but today she wasn’t in the mood for the universe’s shit.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” Angie demanded.

The woman looked up, startled, and dammit the woman was adorable. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was already occupied.” And she was British - yeah, she was definitely a girl Angie would fall for if she wasn’t so late.

“You mind gettin’ out?” Angie asked pointedly.

“I’m afraid I’m in a terrible rush. Would you mind sharing a fare?” The woman had the biggest, sweetest round eyes Angie Martinelli had ever seen and she could feel herself caving in.

“Where are you headin’?” Angie asked, convincing herself that if it wasn’t close to the high school, she would force the other woman to get out. Or at least she would be dropped off first and make the other woman wait. After all, she had gotten into the taxi.

“Roger’s High School.”

Well if that wasn’t a sign from the universe, Angie didn’t know what was.

“Oh!” she grinned brightly. “Same!”

“You ladies good back there?” the taxi driver asked, unsure if he should go or not.

Angie nodded happily and gave him the thumbs up sign. “Yep. Roger’s High, please!”

As they pulled into traffic, Angie positioned herself so she could face the English woman. She was wearing a red blouse and black pencil skirt, both of which looked incredibly nice, but made her feel rather underdressed in her jeans. “Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile. “My name’s Angie - Angie Martinelli. I’m the new choir director at the school.”

“I’m Peggy Carter. The new social studies teacher,” she explained. “Well, this is quite the coincidence, isn’t it?”

Angie just grinned. Yes, Peggy Carter was definitely the type of girl she could fall for.


	15. Those Damned Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emerysaks asked: This is a more drop curtain thing, not really smutty. But Angie's always going on about Peggy's legs. I'd love to see a situation where Peggy's been injured or something and she has to have help getting her stockings off. Poor Angie won't say no, but she quickly realizes she's in over her head and halfway through Peggy finally wises up to how Angie feels and clues the waitress in that the feelings are mutual.

Angie was just getting ready for bed when Peggy knocked on her door, looking completely battered down. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and her hair wasn’t in it’s normal position, but Angie still thought she looked absolutely beautiful, not that she was going to say anything.

“I’m sorry for this,” Peggy gave her a strained smile. “Would you mind helping me?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Angie stepped aside so the beaten woman could come inside. Peggy stood awkwardly by the door once she was in, though, so Angie ended up pulling her over to the bed and shoving her down.

“Oh, no,” Peggy tried to stand back up. “I don’t want to bleed on your bedding. I can just sit in one of the—”

Angie, having none of Peggy’s nonsense, sat the woman back down and glared at her. “Sit down, English. I’m tellin’ ya, it’s fine. Lemme go get my first aid kit and we’ll get you all cleaned up, ‘kay?”

Hesitantly, Peggy nodded and let her go. Angie rushed to her bathroom, grabbing some bandages and towels, as well as grabbing a glass of water. When she came back, Peggy was sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed.

Setting her items down on the nightstand, Angie pushed Peggy’s shoulders back teasingly and gave her a warning look. “Don’t be an idiot, Pegs. Now, tell me where you need help with.”

Peggy turned her head away in an adorable, embarrassed manner and motioned to her leg. Blood was staining the stockings on her upper right thigh, and Angie mentally cursed herself for not realizing sooner. It looked bad, although Peggy hadn’t really been limping, so maybe it just looked worse because of all the collected blood. Angie nodded and averted her eyes slightly so Peggy could take off her stockings. The English woman made it to the point of where the gash was, where she let out a sharp hiss.

“Here,” Angie said softly, kneeling in front of Peggy. “Let me help.”

She gently pulled the stockings off of Peggy’s legs, being as careful as possible not to let the fabric drag across the wound. Which was incredibly difficult to do, she realized, when her hands were shaking so badly. She was touching Peggy Carter’s stockings, ghosting Peggy fucking Carter’s legs.  _The legs_. The legs that haunted her dreams because they were that goddamn perfect.

“Angie?” Peggy asked. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, English,” Angie assured her. “Just tryin’ not to hurt you, s’all.”

Peggy smiled down at her and dropped the subject, for which Angie was thankful. “So,” she said, trying to keep her voice even, “Tough night?”

“You could say that.”

Angie tried to think of something to say, but all she could focus on was the way Peggy’s leg felt against her hands. Yes, she was just cleaning it with the wash towel and maybe there was some blood on it - the wound wasn’t as bad as she had thought, fortunately - but Angie never had the opportunity to  _touch_  before and she was positive she wasn’t going to have the opportunity to again, so she was sure as hell going to make the most of it.

“Angie, darling?” Peggy said gently, covering one of Angie’s shaking hands with her own. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Just super,” Angie squeaked and started speeding up the cleaning process. Maybe touching Peggy’s legs wasn’t so good for her mental health.

Without looking up, she couldn’t see the smirk on the perfectly painted red lips, or the mischievous twinkle in Peggy’s eyes. Peggy Carter knew when someone was attracted to her - it happened often enough.

“You know,” Peggy mused idly, “I’m feeling much better now. If you would like, I can do the rest.”

“No!” Angie said a little too quickly. “I mean, no, it’s fine. I wanna be helpful, y’know? ‘Sides, I’m almost done.”

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you were quite enjoying this.”

Angie turned bright red and Peggy had to keep herself from laughing at the younger girl. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You do talk about my legs an awful lot, Angie,” Peggy said, fighting the urge to giggle.

“Oh… I didn’t…” Angie was completely at a loss for words.

“You might want to check the other leg,” Peggy suggested with a wink. “Just to be safe.”

A look of revelation spread on Angie’s features and the girl grinned, making Peggy’s heart feel warm. “Oh,” she muttered joyfully. “Yeah, maybe I oughta.”

Once the wound on Peggy’s leg was cleaned and bandaged, Angie ghosted her fingers over the other leg, smiling as she felt the other woman shiver. So the feelings were mutual after all.

“Is this okay?” Angie whispered, almost to herself. Peggy nodded eagerly, and Angie cupped the woman’s leg and placed a tentative kiss on the side of her leg. She looked back up for confirmation, only to see Peggy looking down at her, glossy eyed and lips curved upwards into the sweetest smile Angie had ever seen. She kissed her way up the uninjured leg, breaking off only so she could bring her lips to Peggy’s.

“You sure you’re okay?” she breathed out slowly.

“I’m quite sure I’ll manage,” Peggy gasped before pulling Angie back in for another kiss.


	16. Teacher AU - Teacher's Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie and Peggy are teachers. Whilst Angie is gossiping with the teachers the topic takes a nasty turn against her sexuality. New teacher Peggy steps in to defend Angie

“He really thought it was okay to say  _that_  on your first date?”

Angie was sitting with her regular gossip group in the teacher’s lounge, listening to Helen describe her date with some awful jerk who thought it had been alright to ask for oral on their first date. Well, the first thing he had done wrong was being twenty minutes late.

“I know,” Helen sighed, burying her face in her hands. “It’s so hard to find a good guy, you know? Feels like all of them are taken.”

“What about you, Angie?” Carol asked, patting Helen sympathetically on the back while she did. “You got a man in your life?”

“Not really.” Angie shrugged. There had been a couple of guys in the past, but recently, Angie’s libido was focused on solely one thing - Peggy Carter, the new history teacher at the school. Not that they ever really spoke besides the occasional formality, though. The English woman seemed to keep to herself and didn’t spend a lot of time socializing with the other teachers, although Angie was determined to change that. Even if it was only as friends, she wanted to spend more time with the enigma of a woman.

“Come on, Angie, look at you!” Helen exclaimed. “You’ve got to have someone fawning after you.”

“I really don’t,” Angie laughed nervously. “Only person I got my eyes on doesn’t seem to notice me.”

“Tell us,” Carol begged. “Please?”

“No, it’s fine. She doesn’t think about me and I gotta get used to that.” Angie tried to give a little smile and move on from the conversation. Yes, she planned on sucking up to Peggy in the future, but she didn’t need the interference from the other two women.

Carol looked at her questioningly, though, and Angie shrinked back into her seat. She forgot that Carol was rather fundamentalist in her views, and the pronoun ‘she’ probably didn’t go over well with her.

“I thought you were seeing that man a few months back,” Carol said somewhat coldly. “What was his name? Daniel?

“David,” Angie corrected and swallowed the lump in her throat. “I mean, you guys didn’t know I was bi?”

Helen looked incredibly uncomfortable, although Angie wasn’t sure if it was because of her sexuality or Carol’s reaction to it. Hopefully the latter.

“I didn’t realize you were… that way,” Carol said carefully. “Well, it’s a good thing _she_  isn’t interested. You ought to find a good man and settle down with some kids. It isn’t natural, you know? You don’t see animals out in the wild romping around like that.”

“Actually you do.”

Angie hadn’t noticed when Peggy walked into the room, so for how long she’d been listening, Angie had no idea. But there she was - stirring her tea and taking the seat next to Angie with a perfect, red smile.

“Excuse me?” Carol asked indignantly.

“Sexual behaviors between animals of the same sex have been witnessed in over 1,500 species,” Peggy said calmly, blowing on her tea to cool it down. “Did you know that ninety-one percent of the sexual activity between giraffes occur between members of the same sex?”

Angie had to hide her smirk as Carol’s face started to turn a little red. “I need to go prepare for class,” she said harshly. “I’ll see you later, Helen.”

When she was out of hearing distance, Helen laughed loudly. “Sorry, Ang. She’ll come around, just give her a bit. That was hilarious.” Her eyes went wide for the briefest instant as she looked at Angie, who was staring adoringly at the new teacher. She promptly stood up and excused herself. “Well, I should get going to. I have a stack of essays on my desk that won’t grade themselves.”

Angie gave her a little wave and a smile, attention still on Ms. Carter, though. “Thanks,” she said when Carol left. “For, y’know, steppin’ in there.”

“Of course.” Peggy had a really great smile, Angie thought. “I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t say something.” Angie gave her a blank look, and Peggy chuckled a bit. “I’m bisexual, as well.”

“Oh. Oh!” Angie hit her knee against the bottom of the table and stifled a cuss. So much for acting cool. “Y’know, you don’t really hang out with us a lot.”

“I’m afraid I’m not very social,” Peggy apologized, although clearly amused at Angie’s little scene.

“Well, y’wanna go out to coffee with me? As a thank you, for comin’ to my recuse.” Yes, she was that obvious, but with how pretty Peggy was looking, Angie’s brain was moving a little to slowly to come up with anything more suave.

“I’d love to,” Peggy smirked, and Angie swore her heart skipped a beat.


	17. Teacher AU - Alcoholism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie is an alcoholic. After a gruelling hour of teaching she considers taking her drink. Peggy stops her.

It had been an incredibly long day for Angie Martinelli. She had broken up three fights between students, overheard a semi-racist rant by one of the kids, watched her beginning drama class fumble through their monologues, and caught two students having sex in the props room. Unfortunately, one of them was her lead actor in the school play, and when she dragged the couple down into the principal’s office, both received a suspension.

At the end of the school day, she set about cleaning up the props room - something that had needed attention for a while and the illicit encounter had made much worse. Much to her chagrin, Angie found a bottle of whiskey behind a stack of masks. Because apparently it wouldn’t be enough to break just one school rule.

She set it on one of the shelves, swearing to herself that she would bring it to the principal once she finished organizing.  _Six months sober, Martinelli_ , she reminded herself.  _Don’t throw it all away for one fuckin’ drink._

Alcoholism ran in her family, but when she was younger she always thought she wouldn’t end up that way. Until college happened and she started drinking to the point where she couldn’t remember any of her evenings. Her parents threw an intervention for her at the young age of twenty-two, and for the most part, Angie was off the bottle. Five times she had relapsed. The last time had been the worst - she woke up in the bed of a strange man in a shady part of town and found herself surrounded by syringes. Obviously, she had all sorts of tests done, but everything came up clean. Still, she swore to herself she would never wake up in that situation again.

But the whiskey was terribly tempting. Angie always admitted to being weak in the presence of alcohol and it became even worse when she was emotionally vulnerable. And damn it, it had been a hard day.

She kept looking over her shoulder at the alcohol, despite her best efforts to resist it. Eventually, Angie found herself organizing the shelf it was sitting on, unbearably close. Her hand brushed it and she could feel her whole body ache for the stupid thing, no matter how often she told herself to resist it.

Angie was reaching for the bottle when she heard the social studies teacher call out. “Angie? Are you in here?”

“Hey, English,” she said shakily, withdrawing her hand as fast as she could. “What’s up?”

Peggy’s head popped in through the door and Angie felt her heartbeat pick up speed, out of both attraction and guilt. “I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner this evening?” Her face fell slightly as she caught a glimpse of the bottle. “Angie?”

“Oh, this?” She gave a little laugh and nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I caught some kids foolin’ around back here, and I guess they left it behind.”

Peggy nodded, but there was still a look of apprehension on her face. “Are you alright?”

Angie shook her head and collapsed onto a pile of costumes behind her. On their first date, Angie admitted that she was a recovering alcoholic, which is why she couldn’t order any wine. Trust Peggy Carter to not forget something like that.

“I’m tryin’ real hard,” Angie said, trying to keep her voice light, but knowing she was failing. “It ain’t easy, y’know? I mean, of course you don’t, but I just don’t… I don’t wanna be so weak, Pegs.”

“You aren’t weak, darling,” Peggy said as she kneeled down next to her. “You’re right, I can’t entirely understand how difficult this is for you, but I am so proud of you for making it this far.”

Angie leaned her head against Peggy’s shoulder and took in a deep breath. Most of the staff knew they were growing close, but none of them were aware that they were seeing each other, yet. Or the students, for that matter. It would be incredibly awkward if someone walked in on them that way, but Angie couldn’t find the will to move just yet.

“Yes, by the way,” she mumbled into Peggy’s hair.

“Hmm?” Peggy hummed, and Angie laughed a little at how dorky the English woman could be. She was nuzzling the top of Angie’s head, burying her nose in the caramel-colored locks.

“To dinner,” Angie reminded her. “Let’s go out somewhere fancy and then you can take me dancin’.”

Peggy laughed and placed a kiss on her temple before standing up. “Alright. Let me drop this off at the principal’s office for you. What time should I pick you up?”

Angie nodded gratefully. “Thanks, English. And six.”

“Six it is,” Peggy said as she walked out the door, taking the whiskey with her.

Angie smiled weakly as she watched her go, thankful that the woman knew enough to not leave her alone with the bottle. She wondered if Peggy would let her spend the night. It was a Friday, after all, and it might be better if she wasn’t alone. Angie didn’t want to give into temptation - well, at least one of her temptations. Angie figured Peggy was better than alcohol, anyways.


	18. Teacher AU - Alcoholism Part Two

Angie was bouncing up and down the whole evening, waiting for six to roll around. She hated being alone, especially after a vulnerable moment, and at the moment, there was no one whose company she would rather keep than Peggy’s. So when Peggy finally arrived, Angie practically bowled her over in excitement.

Peggy had made reservations for them at a little French restaurant Angie had never been to before. When walked into the building, Angie tried to not make a big deal over the fact Peggy was holding her hand, despite the tingling sensation growing in her arm. She tried focusing on the paintings hanging up on the wall, instead, as the hostess lead them to a table in the back. The moment Peggy let go of her hand in order to sit down, Angie instantly missed the warmth of the contact.

“Your server with be with you soon,” the hostess told them.

Peggy thanked her and smiled sweetly in a way that made Angie’s heart beat a little faster.

“So,” Angie started slowly, trying to think of something intelligent to say rather than just gawk at her for the whole evening, “How’d you find this place?”

“A friend of mine brought me to dinner here once,” Peggy explained. “He insisted they had the best frog legs outside of France, and I must say, I agree.”

“A friend?” She was jumping to conclusions, but Angie couldn’t stop the tinge of jealousy at the thought of one of Peggy’s previous dates bringing her to dinner at the romantic French restaurant.

“Mr. Howard Stark,” Peggy explained, and Angie’s jaw dropped.

“You know Howard Stark?” The playboy billionaire constantly in the news. The guy who everyone was talking, who was some sort of genius. How could a teacher possibly know that Howard Stark?

Peggy nodded and took a sip of her water. “We met several years ago through a mutual friend. But believe me, there is not, and never was nor will be, something going on between us.”

Thinking about it, Peggy didn’t really seem like the type to go for someone like that. She was the one person type of gal, and Howard Stark, if reputation was anything to go by, was definitely not. Still, Angie was shocked to think that the woman in front of her with the man who owned half of New York City.

Before she could ask anything else, the waiter came over and asked if they would be having anything to drink. Angie politely shook her head and Peggy declined as well.

“You can order wine,” Angie said when the waiter walked away, giving them a few more minutes to decide on their entrees. “Just ‘cause I ain’t drinkin’ doesn’t mean you can’t.”

“I am very well aware,” Peggy said as she flipped through the menu. “But I’ve decided I’m not in the mood for wine tonight.”

Angie rolled her eyes dramatically, but picked up her menu and started reading as well. No one would decline such a fancy wine list unless they were minors, recovering alcoholics, Mormon, or ridiculously stubborn. But if Peggy was going to be that way, Angie wouldn’t try to convince her otherwise. Besides, it was a rather thoughtful gesture.

After ordering, they passed the time by discussing their family lives. Angie talked a lot about her older brothers and how by being the only girl and the youngest, she’d been able to get away with a lot more than any of them. Her brothers eventually started using her to perform a lot of their pranks, until Mr. Martinelli had a family meeting about abusing your younger sibling’s trust, especially when she was only nine-years-old. Peggy didn’t talk nearly as much, but Angie eventually got to hear the story about how Peggy and her older sister once convinced their younger brother to eat a cow pie by telling him it was french bread. Angie laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her chair when she heard that.

When the food came out, Angie found herself laughing once again.

“What’s so funny?” Peggy asked after taking a bite of her fish.

“You.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow teasingly. “What about me?”

“The way you eat.” Angie had seen her eat plenty of times before, in the staff room and on their two previous dinner date, but it always made her laugh. “I always think you’re a proper lady and stuff until I see you eat. You kinda just stuff your face, don’t you?”

Peggy started coughing and had to take a sip of water to calm herself down. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sayin’ you’re a dork, Carter,” Angie explained with a grin. “But you’re a cute dork, so it’s okay.”

“I resent the accusation.” Peggy tried to sound offended, but her failed attempts to suppress a smile ruined the effect - in fact, it merely proved Angie’s point. “Besides, look who’s talking.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have never heard anyone sing ‘La Vie Boheme’ quite so loudly and dramatically in my entire life,” Peggy reminded her.

“It’s a great song! If you ain’t singin’ it with gusto, you ain’t singin’ it right!”

“Whatever you say,” Peggy said with a coy smile.

Angie gave up with a dramatic ‘huff’, but continued to stare at the beautiful woman across from her. She was positively stunning, even if she did eat her food without the smallest hint of dignity or grace.

“Hey, Pegs?”

“Hmm?” Peggy hummed.

“Do you mind if we skip dancin’ tonight?”

“Oh.” Peggy looked crestfallen and Angie immediately realized she shouldn’t have phrased it that way. “Yes, of course. I only thought—”

“I really wanna go dancin’, but maybe we could, er…” Angie struggled to think of a way to phrase it. “Maybe you’d rather have a private dance with me?”

“Oh.” Peggy’s eyes widened as she realized the meaning behind Angie’s words. “Oh!”

“There we go, English,” Angie smirked as she took another bite of her food.

Peggy grinned and underneath the table, Angie could feel the woman’s stocking-clad foot travel up the length of her leg. “I suppose we can go out dancing another night.”


	19. Teacher AU - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie and Peggy are both teachers at a secondary school. There is a fire and when everyone is evacuated, Angie is nowhere to be seen. Peggy panics and runs in whilst there is a fire

Peggy was double checking her list of students, making sure all of them were safely out of the building and accounted for. Smoke was everywhere, but they were far enough away that no damage was going to be done.

The home economics classroom had caught on fire, due to an unattended stove and some homework placed too closely to the flame. It spread disturbingly quickly, but it had been detected quickly enough that everyone was able to get out safely. The fire department was on their way, although with how fast the blaze was moving, there might not be a great deal left to save.

“Miss Carter!” She spun around to see a sophomore student, wide eyed and terrified, looking up at her. “I think Miss Martinelli is still inside.”

Peggy placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and surveyed the area, looking for any sign of Angie, but the woman was no where to be found. “She has to be here,” Peggy declared firmly, not wanting to scare the young girl, or herself for that matter. But she could see Angie’s class standing alone, without their teacher, in the middle of the parking lot. Peggy could feel the adrenaline start pumping through her veins.

“Miss Bower,” Peggy called over to one of the nearby administrators. “I need you to watch over my class.”

She ignored the woman’s protests about needing to stay with her class and started running towards the lower entrance of the school, where Angie’s classroom was closest. The fire hadn’t quite spread that far, yet, and with any luck she would be able to find Angie and get out before it reached them.

“Angie?” she called loudly, pulling her shirt up over her mouth to keep from breathing in so much smoke. “Angie, are you here?”

She could hear muffled cries and she ran towards the sound, not noticing the thicker accumulation of smoke. Peggy ran down the hallway, trying to avoid the pure and utter panic that was threatening to overcome her. Angie’s shouts became louder, and Peggy ran towards them.

“Peggy!” Angie shouted. She was kneeling down beside an unconscious student, trapped underneath a fallen support beam. The fire was growing around them, threatening to cut them off from the exits. “I can’t move it! Help!”

Without thinking twice, Peggy dashed to her side. “On the count of three, lift,” she ordered. Angie nodded and when told, struggled to lift the heavy bar off the student’s legs. With some effort, they were able to get it off and pick up the student.

“Let me carry him,” Peggy insisted, lifting up the young boy in her arms. Angie looked like she was going to protest, but as another beam fell to their direct right, she nodded quickly.

The whole way out, sweating and coughing, Peggy kept staring at Angie as she carried out the young student out of harm’s way. She looked like a terrible mess, but the determined look on her face made Peggy fall all the more in love with her.  
When they made it to the door Peggy had come in from, they found it ablaze. “The south door,” Angie said. But when they got there, it had caught on fire, too. Peggy could see a small amount of panic creep into Angie’s face and she tried to think of another way out.

“I have an idea,” Peggy said, breaking out into a coughing fit just after. With Angie in tow, she carried the student down to the science hall. It jutted out a little from the rest of the school, and the fire, although closing in, hadn’t quite reached it. “Angie, I need you to carry him for a moment.” Peggy passed the student to Angie and took off her jacket, wrapping it around her fist. There were several large windows along one wall. “Stand back,” she ordered.

When her fist connected with the glass, it shattered, providing them with the perfect escape route. She moved to take the boy from Angie, but the younger woman shook her head fiercely and carried him out carefully over the glass. Once they got away from the building and onto the glass, Angie collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the weight of the student and the smoke. A few nearby staff ran towards them, shouting all sorts of things Peggy couldn’t quite make out. Her head was spinning from the lack of pure oxygen, and she found herself sitting down in a rather ungraceful manner next to Angie.

“Thank you,” Angie whispered, barely loud enough for Angie to hear over the rest of the noise.

Peggy reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly as she heard the sound of sirens flood the air.


	20. Modern Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggyisthenewcap asked: Cartinelli modern AU where Peggy and Angie are both spies please? *^*

“Agent Carter,” Director Younger said firmly, “Will you please step into my office?”

She looked up from her laptop, about to protest but the look on the director’s face told her it was important. Somewhat begrudgingly at being kept from finishing her paperwork, Peggy stood up from her desk and followed the MI6 director to his office. When Peggy walked into the room, she was greeted by a woman with the biggest smile she’d ever seen in her life. Not the sort of person one would typically find in an intelligence agency.

“Agent Carter, this is Agent Martinelli,” the director introduced them. “She’s from the CIA.”

Agent Martinelli smiled again and extended her hand. “Angela Martinelli, or Angie.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow but returned the handshake. Despite being the twenty-first century, there weren’t a great deal of female agents, and amongst those she’d met during her career, none were quite so bubbly as the woman before her.

“Agent Martinelli has been sent to us to assist with the recent threats from Russia,” Younger continued, ignoring the strange exchange between the woman. “I have been told she is an expert in the subject and should prove to be quite useful. The task force we discussed is being assembled as we speak, Agent Carter, and I am putting you in charge. I thought it would be best for the two of you to get acquainted before the official meeting.”

“It will be a pleasure to work with you, Agent Martinelli,” Peggy said formally. It was difficult to imagine the petite woman fighting against Russian operates, but she was accustomed to being underestimated herself.

“Pleasure’s mine,” Martinelli said happily. “You mind showin’ me around? I haven’t really gotten a tour of the place yet.”

Peggy looked over at her supervisor who gave her a small tilt of the head, indicating yes. “I would be delighted.”

Peggy showed her around the building, in the areas she knew Agent Martinelli would be allowed access to or that their was no harm in showing her, at least. Angie followed dutifully, asking the occasional question or cracking a bad joke. The absolute worst had been when Angie asked her who the first underwater spy was, and the answer had been “James Pond.” How the woman had become a field agent with the Central Intelligence Agency made no sense to Peggy.

Still, the woman was rather endearing, and her smiles were infectious. A few of the other agents, used to a stiff lipped and stern Agent Carter, were caught gawking as she smirked at one of Angie’s terrible jokes.

When they got to the firing, Angie’s eyes lit up. “M’kay,” she said, bouncing back and forth on her heels. “You and me, we gotta see who wins.”

“Excuse me?” Peggy asked.

“I wanna see who wins. US of A or England. Five shots, best aim wins. You ain’t afraid, are you?”

“Of course not,” Peggy said defensively. “It just hardly seems professional.”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Winner buys the other one dinner, ‘kay?”

Peggy smirked and put on a set of ear muffs and handed another set to Agent Martinelli. The American woman squealed with joy and took her position in front of one of the targets.

When she finished, Peggy smiled in appreciation - all of her shots had hit the inner circle. She leaned over to Agent Martinelli that she owed her a meal, only to have her jaw drop. Angie had managed to hit the direct center of the target every time. Each bullet hole at least partially overlapped with another. As much as it pained Peggy to admit, Angie Martinelli was apparently the better shot.

“I think you owe me dinner, English,” she said, sticking her tongue out happily. “Although you’re gonna have to choose the place. I don’t know what you got over here.”

Despite her frustration at having lost, Peggy couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure we can find something you’ll enjoy.”

 


	21. Peggy Walks in on Angie Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy walks in on Angie cleaning up the mess she made while cutting. Fluff while they work her problems out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly more angsty, but really not that bad.

Peggy walked into the house, eager to find Angie and show her the little surprise she’d brought home. It was their one month anniversary, and while Peggy normally wasn’t the type to celebrate something like that, she had passed a bakery on her way home that sold pies, and bought a bottle of schnapps to go with it. A little tribute, she thought.

She heard running water in the upstairs bathroom and set her things on the little table in the entryway. The fact Angie hadn’t called down upon her arrival meant she probably didn’t realize Peggy was home yet, and  so Peggy took the opportunity to surprise her actress.

And yet it was Peggy who was surprised when she walked into the doorway of the master bathroom. Angie was leaning over the bathtub, washing blood down the drain. It was hard to tell from where she was standing, but Peggy was certain she could see blood trickling down Angie’s leg.

“Oh, Angie,” she whispered softly.

Angie, who had been watching the blood swirl down the drain and not the doorway, jumped at the sound of Peggy’s voice. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, not intending to be heard, Peggy assumed. “Hey, Pegs. I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” she said lightly.

“What’s going on, Angie?” Peggy inquired as gently as she could.

“Oh, this?” Angie gave a dismal wave. “It’s nothing, just tripped s’all.”

Peggy didn’t believe a word of it. She sat down in front of Angie and placed her hands on the younger woman’s knees, rubbing small circles with her thumbs. Blood was most definitely running down Angie’s right leg, and Peggy desperately wanted to move the skirt up so she could see what had happened, but knew Angie needed to first give her permission.

Angie took a shaky breath and laughed nervously. “You’re too smart, y’know that?” Peggy smiled sadly back at her, but didn’t say anything. With another deep inhale, Angie continued. “I… Got into a bad habit when I was a teenager. Some bad things happened to me an’ I didn’t deal with it so well. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“May I see?” Peggy asked, needing to see how bad the wound was. Angie nodded, but looked away ashamed.

Peggy gently pulled up the hem of Angie’s skirt, kissing the inside of the thigh as she did so. There was an ugly line across the skin, along with a few pale ones from long ago. It didn’t look too serious, so Peggy placed another gentle kiss below it before standing up to get the bandages and hydrogen peroxide from the cabinet.

“Is this why you always want the lights off?” she asked as she knelt back down, dabbing the hydrogen peroxide against a cloth and running it across the length of the wound.

Angie squirmed when the liquid made contact with her leg. “Yeah,” she muttered.

Peggy nodded understandingly and continued cleaning the cut. “Is this the only one?”

“Yeah,” Angie answered. “I’m gettin’ better, I swear.”

“Will you tell me why you did this?” Peggy wanted to understand why Angie had done this to herself - a normally cheery soul. Everyone was entitled to feeling depressed, she recognized, but for Angie to go this far worried Peggy. It scared her, not only because Angie was harming herself, but because Peggy didn’t know her well enough to realize it, apparently.

“I haven’t done it in a real long time, I swear,” Angie promised, but Peggy merely shook her head sadly.

“That isn’t what I asked you.”

Angie worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I had a bad dream.”

“About what, love?” Peggy encouraged her to go on.

“Y-you told me you were leavin’,” Angie whispered.

Peggy, at a loss for words, kissed the inside of Angie’s leg, and then proceeded to make her way up Angie’s torso. She trailed her lips against the soft fabric of Angie’s blouse, until making it to her collar bone. Every inch of skin she could find, Peggy would place a kiss on. When she finished with the American’s neck, she cupped her cheek and pulled her closely for a proper kiss to the lips.

“I will never leave you,” Peggy promised fiercely. “Not as long as you will have me.”

Angie nuzzled the crook of Peggy’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” the English woman insisted. “You have nothing to apologize for. You are so unbelievably strong. But I don’t want you to cause yourself any harm.”

“I don’t mean to, Peg,” Angie mumbled sadly.

Realizing the water was still running, Peggy leaned over to twist it off. Angie pointed out that there was still some blood that needed to be cleaned, but Peggy shook her head and told her, “I can clean it in the morning. Come with me for a moment.”

She lead Angie to the bed and sat her down. “I’ll be back in one moment,” she said with another kiss.

Quickly, Peggy darted from the room and went into the bathroom, rummaging around for something. When she returned, she sat down on the bed next to Angie and handed her the object.

“Eyeliner?” Angie questioned, surprised by Peggy’s choice of gift.

“I remember when I younger, another one of my classmates began cutting their wrists,” Peggy explained. “I wasn’t close with her, no one really was. But one day in class, a friend of mine walked up to the girl and drew a flower on her wrist with paint. My friend told her that whenever she felt the need to cause herself injury, she should draw a flower instead. And that she couldn’t cut the flower because if she did, it would die.”

“How old were you?” Angie asked.

“Thirteen or fourteen, I suppose,” Peggy answered, wrapping an arm around Angie and pulling her close. “Will you do that for me, darling?”

“Draw a flower on my leg?”

“It doesn’t have to be a flower. It can be anything, as long as when you look at it, you remember you are loved.” Peggy kissed the top of her head, hoping Angie understood how much she meant to her. “I love you so much, my darling. Please don’t forget that.”

Angie smiled and held the eyeliner a little closer. “I won’t, Peggy.”

“Good.” One day, Peggy would delve deeper into Angie’s history with self harm, but for the moment, she was content to hold her close. “Are you hungry, at all?”

Angie shrugged against Peggy’s side. “A little.”

“I brought home a pie and a bottle of schnapps.”

“That sounds great,” Angie said with a smile. “But you don’t think we could eat it up here? I mean, I know you’ve got the no food in bed rule, but…”

“I think I can make an exception.” Peggy kissed her once more before standing up to retrieve the things. “Is there anything else you would like while I’m downstairs?”

Caramel locks bounced as Angie shook her head. “No, just hurry back.”

Peggy smiled at her as she turned to leave the room, but spun back around when she heard Angie call, “Hey, Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Angie was wrapping herself in the bed’s comforter, looking smaller and smaller as the thick white blanket surrounded her. But it was her shinning doe-eyes that Peggy thought made her look the most vulnerable. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but only one phrase escaped her lips, seeming absurdly inadequate.

“I love you, too.”

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oh my god#i need fic#i need fic where angie’s mum thinks somethings going on#and angie’s sort of terrified#she’s always been terrified of her mom finding out about her#it’s one of the reasons she moved out#and so despite totally wanting something to be going on#she tells her mom over and over again that she’s being crazy#that she would never#and peggy’s just a very good friend sharing some of her good fortune#but then her mom’s like ‘i wouldn’t care. as long as she cares for you#i wouldn’t care at all’#and angie only manages to hold it together until she puts the phone down#and then peggy finds her sobbing so hard she can barely breathe#and she has to explain#she has to because there’s no brushing peggy off when her tears are still coming fast#so she tells peggy#except for the part where she wishes there actually was something going on#but then peggy reaches out to brush her tears away when she’s finished#and says ‘i do care about you angie. you must know that.’#and suddenly angie doesn’t have to wish any longer

“Nah, Ma, it ain’t like that,” Angie repeated into the phone. She was sitting in the bedroom she’d dubbed the ‘Flower Room’, due to it’s excessive floral patterns, listening to her mother demand answers about her personal life. “She’s just a real nice girl, s’all.”

“Mia figlia, do you really expect me to believe that?” Mrs. Martinelli asked on the other side of the phone, sounding positively unconvinced that there was nothing going on between her daughter and her new English roommate. The worst part was her mother was wrong - Peggy didn’t think of her in that way. It was a completely platonic relationship, however much Angie wanted things to be otherwise. “Neighbors don’t just do this for each other!”

Angie groaned and tried explaining herself again. Ever since puberty, Angie knew she was attracted to other women, but was absolutely horrified of her Catholic mother finding out. She would be cut out of the family, or at least not invited to Sunday dinners anymore, and Angie really didn’t think she could handle that. Her ma made the best meatloaf in New York. In reality, Angie had always been afraid to disappoint her mother. She was the woman’s only daughter, and what she would think if she found out her daughter’s sexuality wasn’t Vatican approved petrified Angie beyond words.

“We’re real good friends,” Angie tried. “It’s an eight room house, Ma. Ain’t like she’s bein’ put out here.”

“Angela, you know that I love you, don’t you?”

Angie rolled her eyes and prepared herself. Her mother was prone to giving long winded speeches to her children about how being their life-giver, she was entitled to know everything going on in her children’s lives. “Yes, Ma.”

“Then you also know that whoever you love, man or woman, isn’t going to change how I feel about you?”

“M-Ma, I…” Angie trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“It doesn’t matter to me what you do in bed. There’s just two things I ask of you, sì? First, I want you to love whoever it is you’re with because heaven knows there are too many shams of marriages in this world and there’s no need for you to drag yourself through something like that. Second, I want the person you’re with to love you because you’re a catch and you shouldn’t be with someone who doesn’t realize what a star you are. Do you understand, mia figila? All I want is for you to be happy. Nothing else matters.”

“Yeah,” Angie said softly into the receiver, unsure what else to say. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Good,” Mrs. Martinelli said firmly. “Well if that’s settled, I need to get off the phone. Tuo padre is calling for me.”

Angie didn’t know how to react to everything her mother had just said. “Thanks, Ma.”

“Oh, before I forget. I’m making meatloaf this Sunday. Be sure to invite your roommate or friend or amante or whoever she is to dinner.”

“I will Ma,” Angie promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Angie.”

Angie’s hand was shaking slightly as she set the telephone down. She sat down in front of the vanity table, trying to process the emotions and thoughts racing through her mind. It quickly all came to the surface and she found herself crying. Too loudly apparently, because in under a minute her English roommate was baring in through the door, looking panicked.

“Angie?” Peggy asked, sitting down next to her on the bench. “What’s wrong?”

Angie shook her head as she tried to steady herself long enough to answer. “I-I got off the ph-phone with my Ma.”

“Did she say something to upset you?” Peggy inquired gently and placing her hand on Angie’s shoulder so tenderly that it just made Angie cry harder.

It was stupid to even consider telling her, but she was an emotional mess and never could make intelligent decisions when crying. “N-no,” she stuttered out between sobs. “My m-ma thought that we- we were together and I was t-tryin’ to tell her we ain’t, but… But she didn’t b-believe me. And then she told me th-that it w-would be okay with her if w-we were and th-that hurts even more ‘cause I want to b-be with you so badly, but you don’t… You don’t care me that way.”

“Oh, Angie,” Peggy whispered, reaching over to brush away Angie’s tears with a kind hand. “But I do, darling. Surely you know that?”

Angie’s grandmother used to tell her that people could laugh and cry at the same time, but Angie had never done it until that moment. “Y-you do?”

“Of course I do,” Peggy assured her, running her thumb along the crying girl’s cheeks to wipe away the tears.

Trying to compose herself, Angie sniffed quietly. “In that c-case, d’you wanna g-go to dinner with me? My m-ma told me to invite you, even if we weren’t… weren’t together.”

Peggy smiled and leaned over to kiss Angie’s temple. “I would be delighted.” She paused and chuckled lightly to herself.

“Wh-what’s so funny?” Angie demanded, although she was difficult to take serious with the blubbery tone of her voice.

“I was thinking that it took a phone call with your mother to finally have this conversation.”

Angie laughed despite herself and nuzzled a little closer to Peggy. Her mother may talk more than any other woman on the planet, but even Angie had to admit, she was a wise woman.


	23. Teacher AU - Caught on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beifonglover asked: Ah I love that teacher AU! /// If you're still taking prompts for it: A mutual student catches them on a movie date.

Peggy realized at the end of the movie that she’d missed most of it, being distracted by Angie’s hand drawing lazy patterns on her leg for nearly the whole thing, or when she would lean over and kiss her. They were sitting in the middle of the back row of the theater, a spot specifically chosen by the drama teacher.

“So what’d you think?” Angie asked, knowing very well Peggy hadn’t been watching closely. “Don’t you just love Geoffrey Rush?”

“He’s quite talented,” Peggy acknowledged. “Although I have to admit, I missed a great deal of this particular performance.”

“Oh, Peggy, how could you?” Angie gasped in fake-horror.

“I was distracted by a very touchy young woman.” Peggy wrapped an arm around Angie’s waist, difficult to do in the theater chairs, but managed, nonetheless.

“Well, I’ll have to have a conversation with her.” Angie leaned forward, unbearably close to the other’s lips.

“It’s quite alright. She’s an excellent kisser.” With that, Peggy closed the distance between them.

“Miss Carter?”

The couple broke apart at light speed and spun around to see Katie Sanders, a junior at the school they taught at. And a student of both. A few girls were sitting next to her, but none were faces Peggy recognized.

“Hey, Katie,” Angie said, trying to keep any embarrassment out of her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Katie, always a precocious child, had a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Peggy couldn’t understand how any high schooler wouldn’t run away in horror at the sigh of her teachers kissing - most turned in the opposite direction when they saw her out of school, period. “Watching the movie. Same as everyone else. Well, most people, I guess.”

Peggy felt her face grow hot and could even spot a blush on Angie’s cheeks. “How much did you, err…”

“Oh, not much,” Katie said happily. “Well, enjoy your evening.”

Her friends were shifting awkwardly next to her, so when the high schooler got out of her seat, the rest jumped up, too. “Wait, Katie!” Peggy said as quietly as she could while still having the young girl hear.

“Yes, Miss Carter?”

“You wouldn’t mind keeping this to yourself, would you? I know it’s a terrible thing to ask, but-”

“Sure thing,” Katie said with a wave.

When she walked into the aisle, Angie grounded and buried herself into Peggy’s shoulder. “Kill me now.”

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Peggy muttered, utterly depressed. She stood up and led Angie out of the theater, completely ignoring Katie and her friends who were milling about in the lobby still.

When they got outside, Angie linked their hands together and started swaying them back and forth.

“What are you thinking about?” Peggy asked her.

“D’you think… I mean, it’s kinda out there now, an’t it? You think we oughta tell people at school? About us?”

Peggy looked her over, wondering if it would be such a wise idea. There was no official rule against teachers dating, but then again, Peggy could hardly imagine it would be encouraged. Still, the idea of hiding her relationship with Angie for any longer seemed like a terrible prospect.

“Yes,” Peggy said with a smile. “I think we should.”

The look on Principal Fry’s face would be priceless.


	24. Too Many Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: cartinelli - peggy hears angie scream in the middle of the night and rushes to find her - she has to look in every bedroom ('why does there need to be so fucking many') since angie has a habit of sleeping in a different bed every night but it was just a nightmare and peggy comforts her

Peggy was sitting at the desk in her bedroom, going over paperwork, when she heard Angie scream. She immediately jumped out of her seat and darted into the bedroom next to hers, only to find it empty.

 _Eight bloody bedrooms_ , Peggy thought angrily to herself. For the life of her, she couldn’t understand why Howard would need an eight-bedroom mansion when all he had ever used it for was dalliances with strange women. Peggy opened the door to the next bedroom, once again finding it to be empty.

When they first arrived, Angie decided she was going to sleep in a different one every night. Peggy didn’t think much of it then, but now she was wishing Angie would just chose a damn room to stay put in. It would make it much easier to find her, rather than having to search through seven bedrooms to find the girl.

As she slammed the door of the fifth empty room, she almost screamed in frustration.  _Why do there have to be so fucking many?_  she thought. The other two bedrooms were downstairs and Peggy ran down them to find her roommate. Angie hadn’t made a noise since her first scream and Peggy didn’t know what to think about that.

Cursing at her foul luck, she shut the door and opened up the final room. Angie was sitting up in bed, clutching the sheets tightly, and taking in short, uneven breaths.

“Angie, are you alright?” Peggy rushed to her side, rubbing Angie’s back in small, soothing circles.

“Ni-nightmare. Ca-n’t,” Angie gasped between breaths, “b-breathe.”

Peggy recognized the way Angie was breathing from her childhood, when her little brother was diagnosed with asthma and would have an attack perhaps every other month. Angie had never mentioned the fact she had asthma, but Peggy didn’t have the time to dwell on it. She was going to stand up to look for some medication in the bathroom, but Angie grabbed her forearm tightly and shook her head. Unsure of what else to do, Peggy crawled into bed behind her and held the American, grabbing her hands and rubbing soothing circles on the back of them with her thumbs.

 _“Ae fond kiss, and then we sever,”_  Peggy started singing in an attempt to calm the girl down. She didn’t have much of a singing voice, but she’d sung this song often enough she could at least carry the tune.  _“Ae farewell, alas, forever.”_

Angie was still hyperventilating, but she squeezed Peggy’s hand tightly in an encouragement to continue.  _“Deep in heart-wrung tears I’ll pledge thee, warring sighs and groans I’ll wage thee,”_ Peggy sang, returning the squeeze.  _“Who shall say that Fortune grieves him, while the star of hope she leaves him?_ ” She could feel Angie start to relax against her, which she took as a good sign.  _“Me, nae cheerfu’ twinkle lights me, dark despair around benights me._

 _“I’ll ne’er blame my partial fancy, nothing could resist my Nancy, for to see her was to love her, love but her and love forever. Had we ever loved sae kindly._ ” Angie’s breathing was returning to normal, however slowly.  _“Had we never loved sae blindly, never met - or nover parted, we had ne’er been broken-hearted.”_

Finishing the second verse, Peggy considered stopping. After all, her voice truly wasn’t anything great to listen to, but Angie whispered between deep breaths, “Don’t stop,” and so Peggy went on.

 _“Fare thee well, though first and fairest. Fare the well, thou best and dearest. Thine be ilka joy and treasure, peace, enjoyment, love and pleasure_ ,”Peggy smiled as she sang the words, remembering the first time her father ever sang it to her.  _“Ae fond kiss, and then we’ll sever. Ae farewell, alas, forever. Deep in heart-wrung tears I’ll pledge thee, warring sighs and groans I’ll wage thee.”_

By the time she finished, Angie had calmed down and was taken deep, even breaths. Peggy continued to absentmindedly rub small circles on Angie’s hand, though.

“You said you couldn’t sing, English,” Angie teased.

“I suppose this is my one exception,” Peggy responded lightly. “Are you alright?”

Angie nodded and leaned back against Peggy’s chest. “I had a bad dream, but I can’t remember what was about.”

“That’s alright.” Peggy was just thankful that she was fine and no longer struggling to breathe.

“What’s the name of the song?”

“Ae fond kiss. It’s a Scottish song. My father used to sing it to my siblings and me when we were young.” Her father had worked in Scotland for several years, and Peggy always assumed he learned the song there. “He was a much better singer than I.”

“I think you did alright,” Angie muttered.

Peggy smiled but didn’t bother correcting her. “Well, then, if you’re alright I suppose I should head back to my bed.”

“Oh,” Angie said disappointedly. “You don’t wanna stay here tonight? Y’know, in case I have another attack or something.”

“I suppose I should,” Peggy chuckled. She shifted her position so she was lying next to Angie on the mattress, despite how comfortable she had been holding Angie. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Peg.”

 

 


	25. Rosary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy finds Angie saying a rosary after smut one night?

“That was…” Peggy said, lying on her back with the sheets pulled up over her chest.

“Wow,” Angie finished for her, with a huge grin on her face. Peggy laughed and leaned over to kiss Angie, trailing her way down her neck and collar bone, causing Angie to giggle.

“Very wow,” Peggy agreed as she placed a final kiss on the soft shoulder. “I think I need to get a drink. Do you want anything?”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at the way the messy caramel locks bounced with Angie’s nodding. “Whatever you’re having’s fine.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Pulling on a robe, discarded from earlier activities, Peggy headed downstairs to the kitchen. Still in the euphoric post-sex haze, she set about making two martinis, humming happily to herself. After spending the weekend away with work, Angie had given her quite the welcome home.

When she was finished, Peggy climbed the stares, careful not to spill any of the drinks. She walked into the room, raising the martinis triumphantly in the air. Angie, however, wasn’t paying attention. She kneeling on the bed, praying over rosary beads.

Setting the drinks down on the dresser, Peggy coughed lightly, alerting the other woman of her presence.

Angie didn’t look up from the rosary, though, and continued with her prayer. “…Gloriam perducamur, per eundem Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen.” Peggy was rather shocked to hear her reciting the prayer in Latin rather than English. “In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.”

She set the beads down on the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peggy asked a little too defensively.

The smile on Angie’s face was replaced by a confused furrow of the brow and frown. “Excuse me?”

“The rosary?” Peggy motioned to the night table and crossed her arms. “I understand that the Catholic Church holds the belief that  _this_  is a sin, but I didn’t think you held the same opinion.”

“Oh! Peggy, no!” Angie’s eyes widened. “No, no! You don’t understand.”

“Then why don’t you explain it to me?” She was jumping to conclusions, Peggy realized, but it was hard not to be defensive on the subject.

Angie stood up and wrapped her arms around Peggy, looking up with at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes Peggy had seen in her whole life. “You ever consider me sayin’ the rosary is my way of thankin’ God you’re in my life?” Completely ashamed, Peggy started to stutter out an apology for her behavior, but Angie cut her off with a kiss. “You ain’t even gonna compliment my Latin?”

“It was brilliant,” Peggy said. “You’re brilliant.”

“Well, I only know a few prayers, but I’ll take the compliment.” Angie said with a wink. “You gonna give me drink or what?”

Peggy handed her the glass and took a sip out of her own. “I wasn’t gone that long. Isn’t rosary supposed to take quite a while.”

Angie just shrugged casually. “Twenty minutes normally, but I wanted to get it done before you came back upstairs. My brothers and I used to race to see who could finish fastest.”

“Quite the religious one, aren’t you?” Peggy smirked into her glass.

“Shut up, English, you talk too much.”

 

 


	26. Peggy's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy gets jealous over the time Angie is spending with a new friend and in her anger over not getting to spend time with her, Peggy confesses her love. Cartinelli fluff all the way.

It was eleven when Peggy heard the front door and Angie stumble in, slightly tipsy from her night drinking with her new friend Laura. She was a new waitress at the L&L, and over the course of the past two weeks, Angie had spending more and more time with her. On multiple occasions, Angie had spent the evening out, leaving Peggy alone in the mansion.

Not that Peggy was jealous, of course. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from saying, a little too sharply, “I thought you said you would be home at ten.”

“Sorry, English,” Angie called from the entry way before walking into the library, where Peggy was sitting. “Time got away from me.”

“I see.” She was being childish and she knew it, but Angie had been out practically every evening, and she was getting lonely, never seeing her bubbly actress.

Angie flopped in the armchair next to her dramatically. “I’m allowed to have other friends, y’know, Peg.”

“I know that,” Peggy snapped. “Of course you are. I would merely appreciate it if you would be so kind as to tell me when you are going to be late.”

Angie smiled to herself, knowing fully well what was happening. Peggy may be denying it to herself, but Angie knew the signs. She had caught Peggy staring on more than one occasion, seen how possessively she was when other patrons of the automat flirted with her. And truth be told, if Peggy was slightly less oblivious, she would’ve caught Angie staring back at her.

“Geeze, English, who do you think you are?” It was hard to sound ticked off when in reality, Angie was just endlessly amused by the way the English woman’s cheeks flushed red in anger. “I finally get a friend who enjoys my company and all of a sudden you’re acting like some jealous lover.”

That did it. “Of course I want to spend time with you, Angie,” Peggy shouted. “But how on earth am I supposed to do that when you’re never home? I hardly see you anymore. For all I know, you’ve lost a taste for my company. Do you honestly not see how much I lo- how much I want to spend time with you?”

“What was that?” Angie asked with an amused smirk.

Peggy played ignorant. “What was what?”

“How much you lo…?” It was to easy to tease her, Angie thought. “How much you loyally wait for me? How much you long for my company?” Peggy was looking in the opposite direction, arms crossed over her chest and looking very determined to not meet Angie’s eyes. “How much you loaf around the house when I’m not home? Tell me when I’m gettin’ close, English. I only know so many words that start with ‘lo’.”

“Don’t, Angie,” Peggy warned, but Angie was having far too much fun to stop.

“How much you lose your mind when I’m out of sight? Or is it how much you look out the window, waiting for me to return?”

Peggy turned to glare at her, but there was a vulnerability in her eyes that ruined the otherwise intimidating face. “How much I love you, you fool.”

“See?” Angie asked, leaning over towards the other woman. “Was that so hard?”

“You don’t…” Peggy was hesitant to continue, despite how clearly entertained Angie was by what was happening. “You don’t care?”

“Care? Oh, honey, I care an awful lot. ‘Cause I love you, too.”

The smile that lit up on Peggy’s face made Angie’s heart skip a beat. “You do?”

“Yeah, English. I do.”

“In that case, I have a request.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Tomorrow evening, will you cancel any plans you may have with Laura and spend the night with me?”

Angie rolled her hand, but was grinning nonetheless. “Of course I will.”


	27. Singing in the Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.” AU

Angie’s water had stopped working, but Sally next door was letting her use hers while she went to work. It felt a little strange being in her friend’s apartment while she was out, but after two days of having double-shifts and Ms. Fry still not calling a plumber, she finally took Sally up on her offer.

The water felt absurdly good as she stepped into the hot bath and sunk down. It was hard to get up the energy to even grab the bar of soap or do anything other than other than soak and enjoy herself. Angie dunked her head under the water, holding her breath for a few seconds before coming up. When she did, Angie heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the wall. It sounded vaguely like singing, although it was hard for Angie to tell. The noise sounded vaguely like a cat being strangled.

 _“Let me stay, let me stay in your arms.”_ Angie laughed to herself as she realized it was Peggy singing on the opposite side of the wall. The English woman really couldn’t sing, but it was adorable to listen to her try.  _“Here am I, begging for only five minutes more. Only five minutes more of your charms_. _”_

Angie recognized the song as Frank Sinatra’s new hit. Peggy didn’t strike her as the type to listen to the radio a lot, but she apparently knew all of the words. Not the notes, but she knew the words. Angie listened to Peggy sing the next verse and hummed quietly along, before deciding to join in.

 _“All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date_ ,” Angie joined in with her, loud enough that Peggy would be able to hear her on the other side.

The English woman stopped singing, though. “Oh dear god,” Angie heard her mutter. “Angie?”

“Don’t stop there, English!” Angie called loudly. “I need my duet partner.”

“What are you doing in Sally’s bathroom?”

“Takin’ a bath, my water’s broken. But don’t change the subject!” There were only a few more lines of the song, but Angie found it hilarious to listen to Peggy try to sing.  _“Give me five minutes more.”_

Peggy hesitated for only a moment, but ended up joining in.  _“Only five minutes more. Let me stay,”_  they sang together.  _“Let me stay in your arms_.”

Angie chuckled as Peggy’s voice cracked in a terrible way on the last note. She hadn’t been lying when she said she couldn’t carry a tune.

“These walls are really thin, ain’t the, Peg?” Angie teased.

“Can we please drop the subject?” Peggy pleaded, but if Angie had to bet, she would say the English woman was smiling.

“Nuh uh. Let me finish up this bath and then I’m comin’ over and we’re turnin’ on the radio, ‘kay?” As terrible as Peggy’s singing was, she really wanted to hear her try again. Especially with some schnapps in her.

There was a pause on the other side of the room, and Angie wondered if Peggy had walked out of her room and couldn’t hear her any more. “I’ll need a few minutes, as well,” Peggy called.

“You ain’t planin’ your escape route now, are you, Carter?”

“No,” Peggy said. “I’m afraid I’m in the bath, too.”

Angie burst out laughing and from the other side of the wall, she could hear Peggy join her. She was definitely going to try to get the woman drunkenly singing.


	28. Too Many Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie has been working too many shifts at work... She comes home to Peggy only to collapse of exhaustion

“I’m home,” Angie called weakly as she walked through the door. Three days in a row she’d been scheduled double shifts, which were now starting to catch up with her.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Peggy called. Angie groaned and dragged herself through the house towards Peggy, dropping her coat, shoes, and bag wherever they landed.

Peggy was standing over the sink cleaning dishes, looking absolutely beautiful with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and any other day, Angie would wrap her arms around her from behind and kiss her, but today she was too exhausted. Her feet were killing her and Angie let out a satisfied moan when she sat down in one of the chairs by the counter.

“Rough day?” Peggy asked as she washed off her hands.

Angie flopped against the counter and muttered a yes, face down on the marble surface. Peggy chuckled at the dramatic display and walked over to kiss the younger woman’s forehead. “Go to bed, darling.”

“Too tired,” Angie muttered.

She let out a little squeak of surprise as she was scooped up into the strong arms of her lover. Peggy carried her bridal-style to one of the downstairs bedrooms and set her down on the soft mattress. Angie stretched lazily on the comforter and grinned up at the lovely woman, trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

“Join me,” Angie suggested, patting the spot next to her.

Peggy laughed and shook her head patiently. “Let me go make you some tea and then I’ll be right back. Is there any flavor you would like?”

“We got any peppermint?” Angie asked. Peggy made an excellent cup of tea, probably due to being a proper British lady, and always made a cup for her whenever Angie was feeling sad or tired.

“We do,” Peggy confirmed. “I’ll be right back.” She ran a hand through Angie’s hair adoringly before exiting the room.

Five minutes later, Peggy re-entered the bedroom carrying to cups of steaming tea. “Here you are,” Peggy said, but Angie was already asleep in bed, still fully clothed in her uniform. Peggy smiled to herself as she placed the tea on the side-table and kissed Angie’s cheek, careful not to wake the woman up. She took her own cup of tea and quietly exited the room to drink it in the kitchen.

Right before she closed the door, she heard Angie start to snore softly. Peggy chuckled quietly to herself, wondering if it would be better to sleep in another bedroom to avoid the noise. She decided it against it, of course. Sleeping next to Angie was always worth it, even if she had difficulty falling asleep because of the younger woman’s snoring.

 


	29. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt if you like. In one of Hayley's movies she's in WWII in the early 40's. She's ordered to 'get friendly' with someone for information and is in tears after. pre-cap Peggy was ordered to 'get friendly' with someone, the only time she ever did it before joining Phillips. Peggy having to deal with that guy now for some reason, and is obviously upset, but not wanting to tell Angie why for fear she'd leave her or not understand, and think her a horrible person for following orders.

For the last two days, Peggy had been acting strangely. She was gone random periods of time, and even when she was home, she didn’t say anything. But Angie found that Peggy was acting far more touchy than normal —Peggy’s hand would rest itself on Angie’s forearm or she would sit closer than normal. Not that Angie was going to complain about it, but Peggy’s silence was starting to worry her.

It was when Peggy came back to the mansion, glassy-eyed as if she had been fighting the urge to cry, that Angie finally decided she needed to say something. The English woman went straight up to their bedroom, without so much as a “hello” or “I’m home”. Angie jumped when she heard the master bedroom’s door slam shut. Quickly, she set her script down on the kitchen counter and climbed the stairs.

“Peggy?” she asked, knocking softly against the door before opening it. “Can I come in?”

When there was no answer, Angie tentatively turned the doorknob and walked in. Peggy was sitting on the edge of the bed, fists clenched and eyes shut. Treading carefully, Angie sat beside her and started rubbing the older woman’s back in slow, soothing motions.

“What’s wrong, baby?” she asked gently.

“I-It’s nothing. Just work.” Peggy still hadn’t opened her eyes, and while her posture was less stiff, her hands were still tightly grabbing the sheets of the bed.

Angie leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, mumbling against the skin, “Work’s never got you this worked up before.”

“It’s just an old case,” Peggy sighed. “One I thought I was finished with.”

“What about?” Angie coaxed, hoping to get some insight as to what was bothering her best girl so much. Peggy Carter may gripe about work an awful lot, but Angie had never seen her act this way.

“I can’t tell you,” Peggy whispered. There was an emphasis on the word ‘you’, one that frightened Angie.

“Peggy, please,” Angie pleaded, but Peggy shook her head.

“I don’t want you to think… to think ill of me,” Peggy tried to explain.

Angie sighed and repositioned herself so that she was straddling the woman. She cupped Peggy’s cheeks and held her until the chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open to meet blue. “I love you,” Angie told her firmly. “There’s nothin’ you could ever, ever do that would change that.”

Peggy laughed sadly at the phrasing and buried her face in the crook of Angie’s neck. “I’ve done so many things I regret, love. So many.”

“You don’t have t’carry the weight of it yourself,” Angie reassured her, kissing the top of her head. “I’m here for you, Pegs, just let me in.”

Peggy let out a tired sigh and moved so her head was resting against Angie’s shoulder. “Years ago, before the war I… I was given an assignment. I was told to…” She swallowed and Angie kissed her again, silently letting her know to take her time. “I was told to seduce an Austrian industrialist.”

Angie tensed, angry with whichever government official thought it was acceptable to ask something of anyone. “Why?”

“I can’t tell you,” Peggy said sadly. “All I can say is he’s currently in New York City, and has been working with Howard Stark.”

“Fuck that,” Angie barked, standing up and furiously marching towards the door. “No fuckin’ way am I lettin’ you work with the fuckin’ bastard who’s been makin’ you cry.”

“Angie—”

“No! Margaret Carter, you listen to me. I don’t care that you slept with the damn guy. Well, that ain’t exactly true. I care a hell of a lot that some fuckin’ idiot made you do somethin’ like that,” Angie hissed angrily. “And maybe I can’t go back and keep it from happenin’, but I can do this. I’m callin’ Mr. Fancypants and tellin’ him you ain’t gonna put up with this shit.”

Peggy stared at her with bright eyes, and Angie wished she would be at least a little angry at the injustice being committed against her. Instead, she whispered, “You don’t hate me?”

“Hate you? Why would I?”

“I slept with him,” Peggy muttered. “I seduced a man for information. That doesn’t bother you?”

“Which part of that is supposed to bother me, Miss Carter?” Angie demanded with her hands on her hips. “You sleepin’ with someone? Hate to break it to you, but I wasn’t a virgin before we hopped in bed together. You were followin’ orders, Peg. It ain’t your fault some jackass ordered you to do somethin’ like that.”

“But I followed the orders,” Peggy pointed out, still looking like a deer in the headlights.

“You’re were a soldier, Peg. Course you were gonna follow the orders. Now excuse me, because I have a phone call to make.”

Peggy sat on the bed listening dumbly while Angie made the call, yelling at Jarvis at the top of her lungs about how Peggy wouldn’t be coming over until “Mr. Austrian-jackass-man” was out of the country. When she hung up, Peggy tried to thank her, but Angie crashed their lips together.

“Just promise me somethin’, okay?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t sleep with anyone else while we’re together.”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh. “I would never think of it.”


	30. Dinner at the Martinellis'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cartinelli. Angie's mother refuses to use nicknames. In her home, at sunday dinners, they are Angela and Margaret to her mother, who won't use any other name. Angie is sure Peggy is silently contemplating murder.

“Will you please pass the salad, Margaret?” Mrs. Martinelli asked.

Angie cringed when she heard her mother and looked over at Peggy to make sure she was doing alright. Peggy’s lips were pressed together in a thin, tight line, but she passed the salad to Angie’s mother without complaint. That being said, Angie was absolutely positive Peggy was going to murder someone if she didn’t stop soon.

Alda Martinelli never called anyone by anything other than their full proper name, something Angie always found strange, considering how all five of her children went by nicknames now. When Angie accepted her parent’s invitation to join them for Sunday dinner, she didn’t think through that fact. She couldn’t even remember telling her mother that Peggy’s full name was Margaret, but somehow the Martinelli matriarch knew it.

“So how’s the new place?” Angie’s father, Emilio Martinelli, asked. Angie didn’t know if he picked up on Peggy’s stiffness, too, but she was thankful for his interruption all the same.

“It’s great!” Angie beamed. “I’ve made a point to sleep in every one of the beds.”

“All of them? You kicked your poor friend out of her room?” Alda raised an eyebrow curiously at her daughter.

“It’s quite alright,” Peggy said. In truth, she had been joining Angie in her little adventure, but the Martinellis didn’t need to know that. “I was fine sleeping in one of the other bedrooms for the night.”

Angie took a sip of water to hide her smirk. “I guess it was a lil’ selfish of me.”

“So, Margaret, remind me what you do again?”

Peggy’s hand twitched a little when Mrs. Martinelli said her full name again. Once, over dinner, Peggy had told her how much she hated her full name. Angie didn’t fully understand why - she thought it was quite pretty - but realized that her mother constantly saying it wasn’t good. And she wasn’t sure how well she could protect her mother if Peggy went super agent on them.

“I work at the telephone company,” Peggy lied with a strained smile. “It’s nothing interesting, I’m afraid.”

“Important work,” Emilio assured her. “We keep waitin’ to hear from our little girl that she’s got on Broadway.”

Angie slouched in her seat, glaring at her father teasingly, but didn’t say anything.

“Angela, please sit up straight,” Alda chastised.

Rolling her eye, Angie sat up a little straighter. Peggy smiled at the younger woman’s behavior, but her mirth was quickly taken away by Angie’s mother.

“So do either of you have men in your lives?”

Angie chocked on her water and Peggy’s eyes widened dramatically, shocked to be asked such a question. Even Mr. Martinelli shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Ma, oh no,” Angie grumbled.

“I was just curious!” Mrs. Martinelli raised her hands defensively. “You hardly talk to me about your love life any more. Can you blame me for asking?”

“Yes,” Angie said flatly. “I can. Look, Ma, tonight’s been great, but we gotta go.”

“So soon?” Emilio asked, sad to see his daughter leave so shortly after dinner was over.

“We gotta wake up early for work,” Angie explained, throwing him an apologetic look. “But we’ll do this again sometime soon.”

Mrs. Martinelli walked them to the door, hugging her daughter and then Peggy goodbye. “It was so nice to meet you, Margaret,” she said. “I’m so glad to know my Angela has a friend like you.”

“It was nice to meet you, too.”

When they were a few blocks away from Angie’s parents house, Peggy groaned loudly. “Your parents are lovely, Angie. Truly. But please, for the love of God, explain to your mother that I don’t go by Margaret.”

“And since when do I go by Angela?” Angie teased.

“Angie, I’m serious. Speak with your mother.”

Angie bit her lip, trying to think of how she could get her mother to get over the no-nicknames rule, but figured she could worry about it later. Besides, it was quite fun to watch Peggy squirm at her full name, even if it was at the cost of her mother’s life.


	31. Angie's Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Imagine Peggy realizing that some of Angies relatives are the ones who beat Steve up "in that parking lot, and in that alley, and behind that diner".

It took a great deal of convincing on Angie’s part to get Peggy to come meet her family - the whole family. But somehow she had managed it, and the two of them were sitting in the living room of Angie’s aunt, surrounded by other Martinellis, listening to the radio. The Captain America radio show came on, and Angie stood up to change it, but her aunt waved her away. With an apologetic smile, Angie sat back down beside Peggy.

“Steve fuckin’ Rogers,” Angie’s cousin — Antonio, Peggy recalled — said. “Can you believe that little shrimp turned into a real American hero?”

Peggy looked over to Angie, but the younger woman had no clue what her cousin was talking about, either. “What d’you mean?” Angie asked.

“C’mon, we never told you?” Antonio smirked. “We used to know Captain America.”

“You knew Captain Rogers?” Peggy inquired politely, trying not to look too interested.

One of Angie’s female cousins scoffed from across the room. “If you’re talkin’ about who I think you are, then all you ever did was terrorize the poor kid.”

“We were young” Gian, Antonio’s brother, said defensively. “Although lookin’ back I feel kinda bad. I don’t know why we picked on him so much.”

Antonio laughed and clapped his brother on the back. “Hey, we didn’t know what we were doin’. Besides, he turned out alright, didn’t he?”

“What exactly did you guys do to him?” Angie asked on behalf of her partner.

“We used to beat the shrimp,” Antonio chuckled. Angie swore Peggy’s knuckles were turning white as she gripped the side of the couch. “He was a little guy, but never knew how to stay out of trouble. I don’t know how he turned into that,” he motioned to the radio, “but back when we were teens, he wasn’t anything to worry about. Thought after the first time we kicked his ass he’d stay out of our business, but he wasn’t the smartest guy.”

Gian flinched as he listened to his brother talk so casually about their former years. “I wish I could apologize,” he muttered. “We shouldn’t have been such jerks.”

“We probably helped him! You know, make him tougher.”

Angie cringed when she heard her older cousin speak about Peggy’s former love that way, and when she looked over, Peggy was sitting stiffly — nostrils flaring and jaw clenched tightly. “I think we gotta get goin’,” Angie said quickly, hopping up from her seat and pulling Peggy with her. “Hey, Antonio, you mind giving us a ride home?”

“Sure thing.”

Peggy looked like she was going to kill her, but Angie silently mouthed at her,  _One punch_. It only seemed fair, considering how much he had probably put Steve Rogers through. Angie loved her cousin, but he was an absolute idiot and completely deserved what was coming.

They stepped outside and nearly immediately after the door was shut, Peggy swung around and connected her fist with Antonio’s jaw. He stumbled down onto the pavement, clutching his face in pain.

“Steve Rogers is the greatest man I have ever known,” Peggy hissed at him. “He gave everything to make this world a better place, and you will never be half the man he was.”

She turned on her heels and marched down the sidewalk to hail a cab to take them back to the mansion.

“Fuckin’ hell’s wrong with her?” Antonio demanded.

“You beat up Captain America,” Angie pointed out. “And if you don’t want all of New York knowin’ about that little fact, and believe me, most of them would do a lot worse than just a punch, I wouldn’t tell anyone about that.”

“You don’t really—”

“I love you, but you’re an idiot sometimes,” Angie told him. “Just drive around the block a few times before headin’ back in, okay?”

She trotted after Peggy before he could answer, praying he’d take her advice. She probably wouldn’t be able to bring Peggy to any more family gatherings if he did.

“You okay?” she asked as she caught up to the English woman.

“I shouldn’t have punched him,” Peggy said, mainly to herself.

“He deserved it. Antonio’s always been a bully, so maybe this’ll bring his ego down a few notches.”

“He’s your cousin,” Peggy reminded her.

Angie just shrugged and kept walking casually. “So?”

“I hit your cousin.”

“Very good, Peggy. I can see why they made you a spy.”

Peggy smile a little but continued pressing. “You don’t mind?”

“I gave you permission, didn’t I?” Angie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “My family ain’t the brightest, English. We tend to get in trouble a lot. And sometimes we need the sense knocked into us. Just don’t do it again, ‘kay? Once was enough.”

 

 


	32. Bartender, Singer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Singer Angie and dorky bartender Peggy smut

Peggy was trying her hardest to focus on filling the patron’s orders, but it was incredibly difficult to do. Angie was finishing up her set, and Peggy always had trouble paying attention when she was singing. To be honest, she had trouble focusing whenever Angie was around, but it was especially difficult the young woman was singing.

She shivered as the last note echoed throughout the room. A few idiotic men threw in catcalls alongside the applause, but Peggy was trying to ignore it at Angie’s request. “None of them are comin’ home with me,” Angie had told her. “So don’t get yourself fired over it.”

Easier said than done, but Peggy tried her best to ignore them.

“Buy you a drink?” one of the men asked as Angie approached the bar. She smiled flirtatiously at him and Peggy decided that another patron needed her attention at the other side of the bar.

“You know, I’d love to, but I’m afraid I’ve got another date tonight,” Peggy overheard Angie tell him.

“Well who’s the lucky fella?”

“See that pretty brunette on the other side of the counter?” Peggy bit the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing at Angie’s phrasing and pretended to not hear them.

“You’re kidding me?” the man she was sitting next to Angie demanded.

“Yep.” Even without turning around, Peggy could feel Angie’s eyes starring at the back of her head and beaming smile. “She’s gonna take me home and fuck me senseless tonight. And I wanna be completely sober for it.”

“Well then, I won’t keep you.”

When he got up and left, Peggy made her way back over to Angie. “So that’s what we’re doing tonight?”

“It is now,” Angie said with a wink. “When are you off?”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”


	33. Jumping on the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> therealmechromancer asked: Howard showing up to the mansion and hearing giggling, groaning and bed squeaks coming from one of the room, and he thinks he's gonna finally catch his favorite gal pals doing the do but it turns out they were just jumping on the bed drunk

“Oh, good God, Peggy.”

Howard stopped at the bottom of the stairway as he heard Angie giggle.  _About time_ , he thought smugly to himself. For weeks he’d been watching the two dance around each other, always staring in the other’s direction but never admitting their obvious attraction. Howard even tried placing bets with Jarvis about when the two would come out to them, but Jarvis refused. Something about respecting their privacy.

Clearly, Howard didn’t share the same concerns. As he climbed the stairway, he could hear the bedsprings squeak and Peggy groan softly. Angie gasped loudly and started giggling again, and Howard picked up his pace. He justified himself by saying it was his mansion, although he knew Peggy wouldn’t accept that reasoning. But he had been waiting a long time to hear his favorite girls admit they were together, and this was infinitely better than any other way they could have told him.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Howard smirked.

The bed was an absolute mess and both women were red in the face, breathing deeply and unevenly. Only they weren’t in the position he thought they would be in. Angie was bouncing on the bed and Peggy was sitting on the edge of it, pouring a drink.

“Hey, Howie!” Angie bubbled as she continued to jump. “Whachya doin’ here?”

“I… Came to check on you guys,” Howard said slowly, watching Peggy down the glass of wine. Both of the women were definitely drunk. Very, very drunk.

“Awww, you didn’t have to,” Peggy said happily. She hiccuped, causing Angie to burst out in another fit of giggles. The younger woman flopped down next to Peggy and the whole bed bounced with their weight.

“Pour me another, English,” Angie slurred.

“I think you girls have had enough.” Howard snatched the bottle away, which earned a cry from protest from both women.

Angie stuck her tongue out childishly, but Peggy sighed and flipped her air dramatically. “Fine,” she mumbled. “I was tired anyway.”

“Come on, Angie,” Howard said, feeling an awful lot like their father. “Let’s get you in your bed.”

“No,” Angie muttered. She wrapped her arms around Peggy’s torso tightly. “I wanna sleep with Peggy.”

Peggy appeared to be purring as she leaned into Angie’s embrace. Howard shook his head, but couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable women in front of him. “That okay with you?”

“I s’pose,” Peggy said. She was already falling asleep in Angie’s arms.

“Well I’ll leave you two alone then. Night ladies.”

Howard exited the room and trotted down the stairs. When he got back into the car, he grinned at Jarvis and proudly proclaimed, “They’re definitely together.”

“Sir?” Jarvis asked.

“Let’s stop by again tomorrow,” Howard said dismissively. “I wanna see if Peggy remembers tonight.”


	34. Christmas Eve Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have we seen any Christmas scenes with these two? A Christmas Eve fire, our gals sitting on the couch, sipping eggnog, laughing over how they’ve been taking advantage of all the mistletoe. The conversation eventually shifts to gifts and Angie asks Peggy if she’d like to unwrap hers early. It takes Peg a moment or two to realize the gift is Angie but when she finally does, she dives in with gusto, things becoming heated and Peggy remarking how this is the best Christmas gift she’s ever gotten.

“I think you might have over done it with the mistletoe,” Peggy said breathlessly as she pulled apart from the other woman for the third time in less than an hour.

Angie just hummed happily and looked up at the ceiling, which was decorated with several bundles of mistletoe. That was nothing compared to their bedroom, where Angie had covered every square inch above the bed and took advantage of the fact every night and morning.

“If you want, I can take it all down,” Angie mused, knowing full well Peggy was enjoying every moment of Angie’s over-exuberance in the holiday season.

“I think we can wait a few more days,” Peggy murmured blissfully against the skin of Angie’s shoulder.

Angie laughed and shrugged Peggy off so she could pour another glass of egg nog. Peggy pouted pathetically, but Angie just rolled her eyes and handed the holiday beverage to her favorite Brit.

She glanced over at the tree and the presents underneath. Growing up, the Martinelli Christmas tree had always been stuffed with gifts, but there had also been eight members of the family, not to mention the countless cousins, aunts, and uncles who often spent the holidays with them. Her tree with Peggy might not be quite so full, but considering it was just the two of them, it was a sizable collection. Jarvis had stopped by the day before with an armful of gifts — from himself, his wife, and Howard — and cookies baked by Anna. Beside them were the few things Angie had scrimped to buy Peggy, and whatever it was Peggy bought for her.

“Y’know,” Angie said, “When I was a kid, my parents used to let us open one gift on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh really?” Peggy groaned as she took another sip of her drink. “God, this is fantastic. Remind me to ask your mother the recipe for it when they come over for dinner tomorrow.”

Mrs. Martinelli had brought them homemade egg nog earlier in the week, and Peggy swore she never had anything half so good in her entire life. Angie smirked but nodded her head. “What d’you think, English? Wanna open up an early Christmas present?”

“I suppose,” Peggy said with a smile. “Should I go get one of your presents from under the tree?”

“No, I think I’m gonna enjoy just watchin’ you open up yours.”

“Oh? Which one do you have in mind?”

“It’s the big one wrapped in green.” Angie smoothed her emerald dress.

Peggy, however, was looking over at the tree. “Which one are you talking about?”

Angie shook her head in mild frustration and leaned forward. “It’s not under the tree, sweetie.”

“Then where is it?” Peggy asked obtusely and Angie couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“It’s on the couch.”

For a moment, Angie was worried Peggy still hadn’t caught on, but then the older woman’s lips curved into a smile and her eyes lit up. “Oh.”

“There we go, English.”

Peggy wouldn’t let her say another word. She pushed Angie back onto the sofa and took the egg nog from her hand, setting it on the table before latching herself onto the actress’s lip. Peggy fumbled with the clasps of Angie’s dress. When they finally came undone, she pulled it down and started kissing the exposed flesh, stopping only once to look up at Angie with adoring eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” Angie gasped as she tangled her hand in Peggy’s hair desperately.

“You are beautiful,” Peggy whispered, dropping another kiss on Angie’s stomach. “And you are the best present I could’ve asked for.”

“Merry Christmas, English. But you mind goin’ back to what you were doin’? ‘Cause that felt really good.”

Always one to please, Peggy resumed unwrapping her Christmas gift, absolutely positive it was the best thing she’d ever been given.

 

 


	35. Helping with an Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magicmumu asked: Prompt: Angie want to audition for a small part as assassin lady number three and asks Peggy for some pointers.

Angie slammed the front door as she ran into the house and jumped onto the sofa where Peggy was sitting. Peggy let out an undignified grunt as Angie bounced up and down next to her, holding a folder in her hands excitedly.

“Can I help you?” Peggy asked sarcastically, worried that Angie might burst if she didn’t say whatever was on her mind.

“I’m auditionin’ for a part!” Angie squealed. “You gotta help me!”

Peggy placed a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder to keep her from bouncing any further, though finding her energetic display quite endearing. “Hang on there,” she chuckled. “I’m not an actress, darling. I don’t know how I’d be any help.”

“That’s the thing! I’m auditionin’ for the part of Assassin Number Three! You’re the perfect person to help,” Angie said excitedly. “C’mon, Pegs. Please? Please, please, please!”

“Alright!” Peggy said, throwing up her arms in defeat. “I’ll help you. What do you need to know?”

“Everythin’!” Peggy gave her an unimpressed look, and Angie sighed. “Fine, then. Just give me some pointers or somethin’. What can I do to be more believable?”

Peggy smirked and ran a hand through Angie’s hair, smoothing out the parts sticking up. “The first is try to look like you’re in control of a situation, even if you’re not.”

Angie was sitting on her knees, leaning forward slightly with large, bright eyes, and Peggy couldn’t help but think the girl looked an awful lot like a golden retriever puppy. “Alright, in control,” Angie repeated. “What else?”

“Be constantly alert and aware of your surrounding.” Slightly hypocritical, Peggy thought hazily as she wrapped a lock of Angie’s hair around her index finger, but it was incredibly hard to focus when Angie was staring at her with doe eyes. “Hold yourself with confidence.”

Angie nodded eagerly. “How do I walk?”

“How do you walk?”

“Yeah, y’know,” Angie stood up and pulled Peggy with her. The older woman groaned, but let Angie march her to the middle of the room. “Okay, walk and I’m gonna try to copy it.”

“This really isn’t—”

“Just do it!” Angie exclaimed, and gave her a little shove to get her going. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Peggy walked across the room, turned sharply on her heels, and walked back to the determined young actress.

Angie started walking across the room once Peggy was back by her side. She walked with erect posture and swaying hips, and Peggy felt her libido surge at the sight.

“How was that?” Angie asked as she hopped up next to her, rocking on her heels. “Did I do okay?”

“I think you’re going to get the part,” Peggy mumbled, wrapping an arm around Angie’s waist.

“You can’t say that just after watchin’ me walk!” Angie protested, but she was grinning wildly into Peggy’s kiss.

“Trust me, love, I’m a professional.”


	36. Pregnant Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Because In Utter Devotion is breaking my heart...how about Peggy fretting around a pregnant Angie while Angie is super chill and just lets her panic about everything.

“Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?” Peggy asked, fretting above a nine-month-pregnant Angie — who was trying her best to be patient, but getting rather sick of watching the English woman pace back and forth.

“I’m fine, Pegs,” Angie sighed and patted the spot next to her on the couch. “Come sit down. Please?”

“Have you taken your vitamins?” Peggy demanded, and Angie realized she wasn’t going to get her partner to calm down without answering all of her paranoid questions. From the moment they first found out the sperm donation had worked, Peggy had been dotting over Angie — more than normal — and it was only getting worse as they came closer to the due date.

“Yes.”

“And you did the exercised the doctor recommended?”

“You were with me when I did them, English,” Angie reminded her patiently.

Peggy smiled and ran her hands over her skirt, smoothing out wrinkles that weren’t really there. “You’re right, I’m sorry. But please let me be useful.”

“If you’re so desperate to do somethin’, you can give me a foot rub,” Angie said with a teasing grin and wiggled her toes.

Chuckling quietly, Peggy took a seat on the couch and positioned Angie’s feet into her lap. Angie groaned in satisfaction and threw her head back against the pillows, wondering why she hadn’t thought of asking Peggy earlier for the massage.

“Is this alright?” Peggy said softly.

Angie hummed in response, eyes flickering closed. “You’re real good at this.”

“Only the best for the mother of my child.” Angie grinned at the words. Howard had told them about a procedure called artificial insemination, which took the sperm of a donor and allowed a woman to become pregnant without sexual intercourse. The woman jumped at the opportunity, as Howard knew they would, and were now well along the way to becoming mothers.

“I like hearin’ you call me that. The mother of your child.”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?” Peggy punctuated the question by leaning down and kissing the inside of Angie’s ankle. “Although I wish there was something more I could do for you. For the baby.”

“I like what you’re doin’ now,” Angie told her bluntly. “So don’t stop.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	37. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Peggy and Angie trying to think of baby names and struggling to find the perfect one...

Angie was kneeling in front of Peggy, trailing small circles over the woman’s stomach happily. The baby bump was barely showing, but Angie was still constantly shocked at the thought that Peggy was carrying their little son or daughter in there.

“What do you think about Dorothy, if it’s a girl?” Angie was thinking about the Wizard of Oz when she offered the name, but Peggy lifted an eyebrow at her, questioning her sanity, and Angie realized that might not be such a good name. “Yeah, sorry. Not that.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said. Her hand was resting on the top of Angie’s head, fingers running lazily through the caramel-colored locks.

“What about Oliver?” Angie suggested.

“That was the name of my dog growing up, so I’d rather not. You aren’t offering any Italian names,” Peggy pointed out.

Angie nuzzled Peggy’s stomach with her nose. “I’m pretty sure I know someone with every Italian name possible, and I ain’t namin’ this little one after any of ‘em. Y’know I’m named after my great-aunt? I’m pretty sure I’m the third Angela Martinelli.”

“That’s a shame. If it was a girl, we could have named her Angela Junior,” Peggy teased, and Angie stuck her tongue out immaturely

“Shut up, English.” Angie couldn’t help but laugh. “If we’re gonna name her after anyone, it would be you. Margaret Junior — MJ for short. What d’you think?”

“I think that if you can’t come up with anything better, you’re going to get no say in the name of our future child.”

Angie smirked and placed a kiss on the growing belly. “Hear that, lil’ one? Your momma’s hardly bein’ fair. But you like the name, don’t you?”

“We’re not naming the child after me,” Peggy said sternly, but the upward tug on her lips kept her from sounding too serious. “For a boy I was wondering if we could name him… Well, you can decline of course. I would understand, only I thought we might… If you’re alright with…”

It was almost painful to watch Peggy try to ask the question, so Angie answered before she could finish. “Steve or Roger? Which one were you thinkin’ about?”

Angie could see Peggy visibly relax as she smiled. “Steve,” she said softly.  
“Okay, so if it’s a boy, we’ll name him Steve. But we ain’t namin’ a girl Stephanie. There was this one brat who went to Sunday school with me who was named that. Used to pull my hair and trip me in the halls.”

“Not Stephanie,” Peggy agreed. She traced the curves of Angie’s lips with her fingertips lazily, wondering what she did to deserve such an amazing woman. “If I’m choosing the boy’s name, I think it’s only fair you get to choose the girl’s name.”

“Margaret Junior.”

Peggy rolled her eyes dramatically and shook her head. “Besides that.”

Angie pouted and drummed her fingers against Peggy’s knee, thinking carefully about the name she wanted for her daughter. If it was a girl, of course. “Do you like the name Evelyn?” It was the name of her choir director growing up — a spunky, elderly woman who always encouraged Angie’s dreams of being an actress.

“I think it’s a lovely name,” Peggy said fondly.

“What about middle names?” Angie asked eagerly, but Peggy just swatted at her with the back of her hand.

“We have plenty of time to figure it out, darling,” Peggy reminded her. “One step at a time.”

Angie quirked her lips, but didn’t push anything. She kissed Peggy’s stomach once more and whispered to the little bundle of life inside, “I’m really excited to meet you. I already love you so much.“


	38. Going into Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbowriddler asked: For the record, I think Angie actually going into labor at some point would be a hilarious companion piece. I can totally see Peggy flipping out and Angie just being like "Just get me to the fucking hospital!"

Peggy was trying to cook dinner when Angie waddled into the kitchen, clutching her stomach and breathing intensely. Terrified, Peggy ran to her side, dropping the mixing bowl onto the ground. 

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” she panicked, steadying Angie the best she could. 

Angie bobbed her head vigorously up and down, gripping Peggy’s forearms tightly. “My water broke. Get the car.”

Peggy stiffened. It was happening. Months of preparations and fretting over the tiniest little things, anticipating, and now the time had come. Angie was going to give birth. To a baby. To their baby. 

“This isn’t the time to go dumb on me, English,” Angie growled, effectively snapping Peggy back into reality. 

“Right,” Peggy muttered. “Yes. Just let me get some things and I’ll-”  
“Not the fuckin’ time! Car. Now.”

“Don’t you need the-”

Angie glared at her and spoke very slowly. “Everythin’ I need is at the hospital. Where we need to go. Which we need a car for. I can’t drive. So you need to drive me.”

Peggy could count on one hand the number of times Angie had frightened her. The first had been when she accidentally insulted her dancing, the second when she came home late for the fifth night in a row, and the third when they had been fighting over the Angie’s flirting with other customers. None of that compared to the look Angie was giving her in that moment, though. 

“The car. Right, I’ll go pull it up. Do you need help walking to the door?”  
Angie nodded. “Get my coat, will you?”

As Peggy sprinted towards the closet, Angie looked up to see the stove was still on. “MARGARET ELAINE CARTER GET BACK IN HERE AND TURN OFF THE DAMN STOVE!”

Quickly, the English woman ran back into the room and turned the knobs to off. Before letting her leave again, Angie asked, “Anything else that might catch the house on fire while we’re gone?”

“No,” Peggy promised.

“Then get my coat and then walk me to the door.”

Peggy took off again, heels clicking on the hardwood floors. Angie, still clutching the counter for support, would have found the whole thing endearing if she wasn’t so desperate to get to the hospital. “Hurry!” she called.


	39. Asleep in the Rocking Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbowriddler asked: What would you say if I prompted: Angie comes home from grocery shopping to find Peggy asleep in a rocking chair with their baby.

Angie struggled to open the front door as she balanced two large grocery bags in her arms. She really just wanted to ring the doorbell and have Peggy come help her, but it was just a little past three o’clock. That meant the baby was probably napping, and Angie had no intention of waking the little girl up.

She finally got the knob to turn, and pushed the door open with her foot. The whole house was quiet, but that was hardly surprising. The new mothers were petrified of making any noise the first few minutes after Evelyn fell asleep, fearful that she would wake up and the would have to start the arduous process of putting her back down again.

“Peggy?” she called gently after having set the groceries down in the kitchen.

There was no response, so Angie, albeit frustratedly, set about unpacking the bags all on her own. When she finished, Angie decided to go in and check on the baby.

Quietly as she could, she opened the door and peered into the room. Rather than seeing her child in the crib, however, Evie was fast asleep in Peggy’s arms. Who was also sleeping, Angie noted. The English woman was sitting in the rocking chair, with a picture book on the floor by her feet — she’d probably nodded off while reading to their child.

Angie was just about to cross the room and wake Peggy up when she got an idea. She quickly darted to their own bedroom and grabbed the camera. From the doorway to their daughter’s bedroom, Angie snapped a quick photo of her wife and baby.

It was absolutely adorable. Both of her girls slept with their mouths slightly open, Angie noted with an affectionate smile. But Angie realized Peggy holding the baby like that might not be the best, and so she scooped up the little girl up to place her in the crib. Evelyn stirred slightly, but didn’t cry out.

“Angie?” Peggy mumbled drowsily. Angie put a finger up to her lips and held out a hand for the other woman, leading them out of the room. When the baby’s door and their own was closed, Angie handed Peggy the polaroid photo and grinned.

“You’re adorable, English,” she said fondly. “Y’know that?”

Peggy chuckled as she looked down at the photo. “Not as adorable as she is.”

“I s’pose not,” Angie mumbled, kissing the back of Peggy’s neck. “Or me for that matter. But you’re a close third.”

“Oh, shut up,” Peggy told her, but she was still smiling as she looked down at the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... now I really want a fanart of Peggy holding one of her babies. Anyone know of one? (Or if you draw it, TELL ME! PLEASE!? PLEASE?!)


	40. Olympics AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP are staunch rivals at the Olympics; Person A is American whilst Person B is British. What’s funny however is that they’re playing completely different sports that have nothing to do with each other.

It was difficult to convince her coach to let her step away to watch any of the events, but Peggy was determined to see the pompous young American compete. It was foolish and completely juvenile, but she was determined to see if the ice skater was all she claimed to be. If she knew anything about Americans, it was that they had a tendency to brag about their greatness without having the evidence to back it up.

The two women had met entirely by accident. Peggy had been getting something to drink from a vending machine when a small, attractive American woman with the brightest eyes Peggy had ever seen stumbled down the hallway with an embarrassed smile.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get to conference room four, would you?” she had asked.

Peggy, always one to be polite, had led her down through the hotel to the room. As they walked, Peggy learned that the American was a miss Angela “Angie” Martinelli, half of the U.S.’s favorite pairs skating team. In the short walk, the young woman had come from adorably shy to arrogantly confident.

“Well you’re quite full of yourself,” Peggy had snorted, wishing someone would knock the young girl off her high horse.

It was Angie who provided her with the opportunity to do so. “I bet I’ll do better in my event than you do in yours.”

Peggy prided herself in her abilities as a downhill skier, and while she recognized the talents of her competition, she was sure she could do better than Angela Martinelli. Despite the fact it was a different event.

So out of stubborn pride, Peggy agreed, and found herself watching Angie and her partner. Watching her, it wasn’t so hard to see why Angie would be confident in her abilities. Peggy knew next to nothing about ice-skating, but she could feel her heartbeat picking up speed as Angie spun gracefully on the ice. A small flare of jealousy arose when Angie’s partner picked her up by the waist and twirled her.

But Margaret Carter was nothing if not competitive, and there was no way she would lose to the young American. When Angie finished her set, met with a fantastic applause, she managed to catch Peggy’s eye as she skated of the rink and gave her a smug smile and wink. Their score put them in first place, although there were still a few other teams to compete.

Peggy tried not to grin back as she left the arena to go meet with her own coach. She couldn’t let herself get upstaged by Angie.


	41. Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Angie and Peggy somehow end up in the future and whilst walking around, spot their future selves together

Howard’s machine had worked, unbelievably.

“It’s supposed to be a time machine,” he said. “Got to find a volunteer to test it.”

When he showed it to her, Peggy never assumed that she would end up being the one testing it, however unexpected. She and Angie were attending a famous Stark party, but at some point in the evening, Angie had snuck off. When Peggy found her, she was staring at the large, unsightly machine, and Peggy offered to show her the inside of it. Only as she pointed at the controls, Angie accidentally touched something.

“Nineteen-seventy,” Peggy mumbled under her breath for the thousandth time as she fiddled with the newspaper. “Bloody hell.”

They were sitting in a nearby diner —the cheapest place they could find, due to the unreasonable inflation during the past twenty years. Angie was gazing admiringly out the window, seeming to not understand the situation they were in.

“Oh, look at her dress!” Angie said, pointing at some woman walking past them.

“I have more important things to do,” Peggy hissed angrily. “We need to find a way back.”

Angie shrugged far too casually. “Geeze, English. We already got a solution.”

“Which is?” Peggy snorted.

“Howard Stark.” Peggy studied Angie’s face, looking for some hint that she was joking, but the younger woman looked entirely serious. “I mean, he’s gotta be around here somewhere, right? He’s probably still got the technology.”

Peggy set the newspaper down and leaned forward. It seemed entirely too simple. “How are we supposed to explain all of this?” she asked, motioning at their still youthful appearance. She was sure the them of the current era had since aged.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find a way to explain it,” Angie said cheerily, still looking out the window. “But before we go… you don’t think we could look around a bit? I mean, we’re in the future!”

“I don’t…” Peggy trailed off. She couldn’t deny it was a fantastic opportunity, one she would not be likely to have again. As long as they stayed out of trouble, it couldn’t hurt.

“Please?” Angie begged, giving her the largest puppy-dog eyes.

Peggy bit down on her bottom lip as she internally debated the subject. “Fine.” Angie let out an audible gasp of joy. “Just to walk around for a minute.”

Angie shot up and out of her seat, grabbing her coat and Peggy’s arm tightly. “Let’s go!”

Peggy let herself be pulled around New York. Angie gasped at the buildings, fashion, and merchandise in the store windows. Peggy found herself in awe, as well. Partially because of the advancements in technology around them, but also due to Angie’s enthusiasm.

As Peggy was studying one of the cars, Angie grabbed her arm and spun her around forcefully. “Look,” she whispered, pointing at two middle-aged women. They were walking hand in hand down the street, and Peggy wouldn’t have thought much of it until she heard one of the women laugh. Angie’s laugh.

“It’s us,” Angie whispered happily, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s waist and pulling her close. Public displays affection seemed to be more common in the future, even between two persons of the same sex. “Look, we’re still together.”

Peggy couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and placed a hand on Angie’s forearm. “It is.”

The future Peggy leaned over to kiss Angie, and both women took in a sharp breath. Kissing in public was never something Peggy thought they would be able to do, and yet…

“Hey, Peggy?” Angie whispered softly.

“Yes?”

“I’m really excited for the future.”


	42. Steve and Bucky Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a fic were after Steve finds Bucky they get together and go visit Peggy at the nursing home to tell her only to discover that while Steve was looking for Bucky Peggy's wife moved in to the nursing home.

After finding Bucky, one of the first things Steve insisted on was going to visit Peggy. Hesitantly, Bucky had agreed, and so the two found themselves parked in front of the nursing home. They had been sitting in the car for roughly five minutes, however. Bucky was staring at the front doors silently, and Steve was doing his best to not push him. After all, it had taken him two years to work up the courage to visit Peggy.

“Alright,” Bucky said suddenly, opening the passenger door. “Let’s go.”

Steve followed his friend into the building, hands deep in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Every time he came in to visit Peggy, he felt nervous and guilty. It hadn’t been his fault, and she reminded him of that every time he visited — although she often wasn’t aware she’d said it before — but the feelings persisted.

“You’re here to see Ms. Carter, right?” one of the young nurses asked as soon as she saw them come in the door. It wasn’t hard to remember Captain America’s face.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Is it alright if we go on in?”

“She’s changed rooms,” the nurse said. “Ms. Martinelli finally moved in, so Ms. Carter’s rooming with her in room 48. Down the hall to the left.”

“Who’s Ms. Martinelli?” Bucky asked as they walked away from the nurse.

Steve shrugged. “Maybe an old friend?” Peggy didn’t talk a great deal about her life while he was gone, despite his prodding.

As Steve knocked on the door to alert the occupants of visitors, he heard Peggy say, “Angie, love, leave that where it is.”

“They need sunlight or they’re gonna die!” Peggy’s new roommate cried dramatically.

“That much will kill them.”

The door swung open, and Steve found himself face to face with an elderly woman, who was significantly shorter and with bright blue eyes. She cocked her head to one side, studying him carefully, and then laughed.

“Why’d you stick with me again, English?” She winked at Steve before leaning forward and whispering, “Good day to come. She’s pretty much all there, if you know what I mean.”

Ms. Martinelli stepped to the side, and Steve smiled gratefully as he and Bucky entered the room. Peggy was sitting upright in her bed, looking ecstatic. “Oh, Steve! Bucky? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Bucky said. He looked uncomfortable at seeing Peggy so heavily aged, but at the same time, there was a smile on his face.

“I thought you were dead,” Peggy whispered. Bucky gave her a quick explanation — heavily edited. Peggy’s roommate walked to the other side of the bed and sat down in a chair, intently watching the exchange in a way that made Steve feel awkward.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Steve said once Bucky finished speaking. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Oh!” Peggy reached over for the other woman’s hand and held it tightly. “This is Angie Martinelli, my wife.”

“Wife?” Bucky asked, but Steve elbowed him harshly in the side.

Angie was grinning at the two of them. “Domestic partner in the eyes of the law, but yeah. I’m the wife.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Steve said warmly. Since he woke up, he had come to realize that the world was becoming more open to same-sex relationships, and although he never considered the idea that Peggy might be attracted to other women, the way she was holding Angie’s hand and looking up adoringly at the other woman told him all he needed to know.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Angie beamed. “Jesus, Pegs, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Angie,” Peggy chastised her, and Bucky had to duck his head to hide a smirk.

“How long have you two been together?” Steve asked.

“Let’s see,” Angie hummed. “We met back in 1947, didn’t we? And it took you ‘bout five months to finally admit you loved me. So that’d be…”

“Sixty-eight years,” Peggy answered, “Of listening to you sing and complain about how terrible my cooking is.”

“Have either of you tried her cookin’?” Angie asked. Both men shook their heads no, and the woman laughed loudly. “Thank god you haven’t, too. I’m glad they don’t let you near a kitchen, here. You can’t cook for squat.”

“I survived long enough on my own cooking,” Peggy interjected, but Angie rolled her eyes.

“Survived. Key word there, sweetheart.” She winked at Steve, and he had to look in another direction to avoid meeting Peggy’s eyes. But she looked happy. Happier than he had ever seen her on any of his other visits.

For the first time, the guilt in his stomach started to go away.


End file.
